


Only Human

by OMsRandomWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Even the Author needs a break from this darkness sometimes, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Genderfluid Frisk, Gore, I swear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Undertale Genocide Run, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Slightly uneven updates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, almost bone-zone, forgive me pls, i'm afraid to write it, i'm so sorry about the tags, let's put it honestly, updates are uneven due to outside influences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Her life was always a roller coaster. Her cousin, her sweet, little cousin, her only rock within this cruel world, had been missing for six months before returning with over twelve thousand monsters in store. She only knew because of the news, which kept track of the royal family and their ambassador.A year passed, and after a failed attempt, she wakes up in the hospital with a rather tall robot sitting at her bedside.





	1. Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS -- Mention of gore, bodily harm, attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and unhealthy relationships.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. ATTEMPTED SUICIDE/CUTTING -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

**_Unwanted_ **

She ran down the hidden path, her lungs burning with each step she took. It had been a year and a half since she last went this way, and the thought stung her.

**_Unloved_ **

Her cousin had been the only one who _cared_ , but now even they were gone. They’ve been gone for a year and a half.

**_Useless_ **

She couldn’t do anything right; that’s why her cousin had been forced to run away. Because she couldn’t protect them.

**_Worthless_ **

She couldn’t hold a steady job now. She had spent too much time trying to find her cousin and lost her job in the process.

Finally, she broke through the trees into the little meadow they used to go to all the time. As she looked around at the mass of tulips, roses and buttercups, pain filled her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She sat down at the base of the willow, just beside the pond they had once splashed in and carefully drew out her Swiss army knife. The stainless silver showed her paled face and shook as she brought it to her right arm, pressing the tip into the crook of her elbow. Biting her lip, she began to apply pressure until she felt skin break. With a sharp inhale, she began to pull the knife towards her wrist, her eyes trained on the large blue vein, the blade following slowly. The hilt hit the beginning of her hand and she pulled the blade away, tossing it into the deeper side of the pond.

She closed her eyes as the molten warmth of heavy blood trickled down her arm, causing cold chills to run up her spine. The copper scent filled the direct vicinity, and as she looked through the tree branches to see the setting sun, a bitter smile played along her lips. No one would find her for a while; _their_ place was a forgotten one. She closed her eyes as the wind started blowing back the way she had fled from. _It’s better this way_ , she thought softly, her ears starting to ring.

The last thing she heard was something trampling the foliage, heading directly towards her.

  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

  _P_ _ain…_

She let out a low moan and shifted her hips, her head turning to the right.

“ _Shh, it’s ok darling. You’re safe now_ ,” she felt as if she was on a boat, what with the rocking back and forth. “ _We’re almost there sweetie. Stay with me_ ,”

_Almost… where…?_

She felt the darkness pulling her back into its pits before she could hear the rest of the mystery man’s panicked murmurings.

* * *

 It startled her away when she felt nothing.

As she slowly fluttered her eyes open, she saw dark, white walls  and a curtain drawn around her bed. Her fingers twitched and -- yep, there was the searing pain she had been expecting. Gritting her teeth, she relaxed her right arm and used her left arm to ever so slowly prop herself up. Her eyes darted around the curtained off area before landing on a figure slouching in the chair beside her bed. Who ever it was had their head tilted back against the end of the chair, their neck exposed. It was the arms that got her. They were… noodles, for lack of better term. Noodles that ended with a very cartoonish looking glove. Her nose scrunched at the rather idiotic thought of what that must be like before she looked behind him, out the window. It was dark outside, which raised the question on how long she had been out. Had it only been a few hours, or longer than that?

She heard a groan just as light filled the room -- it wasn’t the harsh white of the hospital, but a soft hot pink, and as she followed the beams, she found them coming from the man at her bedside. “L-lay b-b-b-back dow-down darli-li-ling,” he murmured, obviously not fully there yet. “I-it’s thre-re-e in the mor-morning.” His tone was murmured and he stammered like hell. But still, she laid back down, not yet taking her eyes off him. There was… something familiar about him… “ _D-dar-darling!_ Yo-you’re aw-awake!”

She quickly avoided her eyes as the man scrambled up and -- _holy fuck, how tall was he?!_ She felt herself shaking as he leaned over her, one hand pressing the _CALL NURSE_ button while the other brushed a lock of hair that had fallen into her face, making her flinch as he had put pressure on what she had hoped was a concealed bruise, though guessing by his brief look of fury, they had taken the concealer off. A second later, a blonde walked into the room, dark circles under her eyes as she smiled meekly at the man before a more genuine smile came upon seeing her awake. “Well, I must say, you certainly have timing,” the nurse chuckled. “I’m Leslie, your nurse.” She could feel herself relaxing slightly as the woman carefully approached, but as the man shifted, she tensed up again. It made both the nurse and him pause. “Sweetie… are you scared of Mr. Mettaton?”

‘ _What type of name is that?_ ’ She mentally scowled, but kept her face blank. Don’t answer questions that could “ _risk both of our sorry asses_ ”. Or, at least, don’t answer them truthfully. “No,” she said in a quiet, but mulish tone that always gave her away.

“Darling?” She saw his hand move out of the corner of her eye and instinctively flinched away, a stony silence filling the air.

“Do you have someone you live with? Mother, Father, brother, boyfriend?” Leslie asked softly, and a quick glance at the man showed that his eyes had somehow gone from hot pink to deep, blood-curling red.

“F-Fiance,” she whispered. He stood up straight sharply -- she flinched again, and she could see his own little flinch -- before stiffly walking out the door. Suddenly, her hands seemed rather interesting. She _really_ didn’t want to see her nurse’s pitying look.

“What’s your name?” She looked up at the question before quickly looking away.

“Wren Lewis,” she muttered.

“You mean as in _Rolling Girl_ Wren Lewis?” Leslie’s eyes lit up and she grasped the clipboard to her chest for a second.

“One hit wonder,” she murmured before flinching. _No back talking!_

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Leslie said, writing something -- probably her name -- down. “We’ll find the one who did this to you,”

“Did what?” she asked hesitantly before quickly ducking her head. _No asking questions!_

"The person who tried to kill you."


	2. Stars Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren decides to stay away from the news and meets a few familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS -- Mention of bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mention of past rape and unhealthy relationships.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. REFERENCE SUICIDE/SELF-HARM, ABUSE (VERBAL & PHYSICAL) AND MENTION OF PAST RAPE -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

She didn’t turn on the TV one during her imprisonment in the hospital. If she had, then she would have seen the press conference about the “new monster celebrity/superstar” Mettaton finding her “mugged and left for dead” within the park and that “if anyone has any information to come forth _or else_ ”. She would have seen the Monster’s Ambassador’s face scrunch up in confusion as to how she seemed familiar, and she would have seen her fiance being hauled away in a police car, practically foaming at the mouth.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she met different monsters every other hour, all of them claiming that she looked familiar, though they couldn’t place it. One of the best visits -- and the current visit -- was, probably by far, a greyish blue little cartoon like ghost who said very little and cried a lot upon seeing her. She couldn’t handle it for long and began to tell the shittiest jokes and puns she could think of and slowly, over the forty-five minutes they had been allotted, she had chipped away until they were smiling and even hesitantly sharing their own jokes. Over that time, their coloring had gone from grey to a pristine white, which made her frown slightly as he floated out of the wall right beside the door.

Shrugging, she picked at the blankets until the door clicked open and then shut, making her look up. “Wow, the toaster wasn’t kiddin’ when he said whoever did this got you good.” Black gym shorts and a blue hoodie were the first things to greet her before her eyes found his face, which was stark white and skeletal.

She desperately wanted to ask what he meant by ‘ _toaster_ ’, but the rules came back and she merely looked back at her hands.

“Aw, c’mon, I know I’m _bone-_ tiful, but that doesn’t mean you can’t look!” She screwed her eyes closed in an attempt to not laugh at the godawful pun. “Nothin’? Geez, what a hard crowd,” She opened her eyes enough to see the blurry image of her hands wringing the top sheet. She heard him come closer, but he didn’t invade her space like a few others had. “Hey, are you ok?”

She looked up slowly, hesitantly, and met the white pinpricks that were his eyes, and she _swore_ they widened. “I’m fine,” she said, offering a fake grin. “Just… a bit overwhelmed.” The last part wasn’t a lie; she never liked meeting new people, and she had met several these past few days.

“Sometimes when you're overwhelmed by a situation -- when you're in the darkest of darkness -- that's when your priorities are reordered.” He said, his tone still serious. “It’ll get better. You made a lot of friends in the Monster World these past few days.” She glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes -- he looked as if he had been punched in the metaphorical gut. “Don’t be afraid to reach out to any of us, ok kiddo?”

She blinked in shocked. “D-did you j-just-?” she cut herself off and looked away, a mortified heat creeping up her neck and cheeks.

“Ah, sorry. You just remind me of someone,” he scratched the top of his skull before his ever present grin seemed to widen slightly. “You like puns?” Narrowing her eyes slightly, she nodded once. “Right, here's a **skeleTON** of puns that are sure to **RATTLE YOUR BONES** . Let me tell ya, I felt like I had a **FEMUR** dream working on these. Worked right to the **CARPALS** , and that isn't a **FIBULA** .” Her face was one of pure horror as he paused, his grin growing more. “What? You don't think these puns are **HUMERUS** ? Come on, **GROW A SPINE** . Nah, don't worry, I'm just **RIBBING** , don't give me that **STERNUM** look.”

“No,” she said, trying to fight down her giggles, though a few bubbled out. “Get the fuck out. Those puns were _horrible_.” She eyed a piece of paper and quickly grabbed it with both hands. “They were tear-able!” As she said this, the paper ripped, making the skeleton laugh himself.

“You’re not so bad,” he said. “My name is Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

She was proud that she managed to keep a straight face. “What’s your favorite comic, Sans?” He had this look of utter betrayal as she giggled. “Wren. There was this ghost in here not long ago who was really down. One could say that I _lifted his spirits_.”

* * *

Mettaton came back just as she finished the last bit of her cherry jello. She could see him pause and almost impossibly wrinkle his nose at what was left on her tray. “You _eat_ that darling?”

“I-I find it rather good,” she murmured, folding her hands under the tray stand and shifting slightly. She glanced at the food and frowned. Only half of everything was eaten. How had she managed to down more than a few bites?

“Well, you should have some more then,” he urged. “You’re looking rather like the Font brothers, and it’s not a good look on you, darling.” Swallowing thickly, she obediently picked up the fork and pushed around the mashed potatoes until Leslie came in, her smile easing slightly at what was on her tray.

“You ate more today,” the nurse noted. “That’s wonderful Wren. Remember, you have the beginning of therapy tomorrow.”

“I know Leslie,” she smiled back before averting her eyes. “Has Damen come to visit yet?” she asked.

“No, I’m sorry,” the blonde said with a frown. “Are you sure you don’t want us to call?”

‘ _Call me selfish,_ ’ she thought. ‘ _But let me enjoy this false heaven for just a week longer!_ ’ but outwardly she frowned. “W-we don’t have phones. Cost too much to keep.”

Mettaton let out a _hmph_ and crossed his robotic, noodle-y arms. “You won’t go without a phone anymore,” he promised in a tone that made her uneasy. While she didn’t believe he’d harm her _now_ , she couldn’t take chances. Besides, how was she supposed to explain how she got a phone to Damen? “What type do you want darling? None of that old flip to open nonsense either!” There was a teasing tone, but all it did was make her retreat into her shell even more. She could feel him looking at her and caught a quick glance at his frown. “Most would be jumping at the chance to spend time with me…” he muttered. “How often do you watch the news sweetie?”

“Not… not since six months ago,” she whispered. The valid reason was that they weren’t able to continue paying the cable bill. The personal reason was that her only living family member who once wanted to do something with her said that they had no human family members; that the monsters were their family now.

“Hmm…”

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Stupid,” she whispered, rocking back and forth, shivering as the melting icicle dropped ice cold water down her naked figure. Her hands were grasping her hair, bruises covering her neck, wrists, abdomen and thighs. Her rocking grew faster as she heard the crap car her fiance drove slowly chug up the street._

**_THWUMP_ **

_The ball of her hand sharply hit her head, sending a searing pain through her skull._

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

_She deserved this._

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

**_THWUMP_ **

_No one would miss her._

_She tried to go again, but hands roughly pulled her up and tossed her away from the building, the snow ice cold against her skin as she landed roughly on her side. “What the hell, you stupid bitch?! First you burn supper, and now you’ve gone and made yourself unfaithful to me?!”_

_She curled into a ball and sobbed. All she had wanted to do was get the mail, but he had came from nowhere, and now she felt him everywhere. She felt his foot against her ribs, pain building on top of pain until he stopped, panting and shaking in rage._

_“You didn’t mean to, did you?” he suddenly cooed, making her shake her head frantically. “Aw, come here love. Let’s get you inside,” he pulled her up, not as gentle as he should have been, but less rough than the last time, and walked her back to the house, scowling and pushing her away the second they walked through the threshold. “God hope you learned your lesson,_ Wren _ch, or you’re going straight to hell.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

She awoke with a jerk, and an itch under her skin.

An itch she knew only one thing would stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skele-Puns borrowed from -- https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=537274165
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos! <3


	3. All That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Leslie meet! Not to mention some fun times in the mall -- ack, no not that way ya sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.  
> If it wasn't for my sister, then I wouldn't've updated today. As it is, it's going up later than I planned. 
> 
> Compared to these last few chapters, this is a rather "light" chapter. Shame it won't last...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mention of past rape and unhealthy relationships.

Three days. That’s how long she had to wait for her release papers.

Sans had been visiting, crappy puns intertwined with motivational quotes, something she quickly thought she should be illegal due to just how _crappy_ they were. But yet, she replied with a few hesitant puns back, which seemed to make him _actually_ smile. It went like this for half an hour until the curtains around her side of the room slid open enough for the nurse to come in. “Hello Wren, how are you?” She asked, making the skeleton monster freeze in the middle of a punchline and look at her. Now Wren wasn’t one who could read emotions well, but even she could see the shock and awe the skeleton was giving the nurse…

“I can’t wait to get out,” she whispered before clearing her throat. “Les, this is Sans.” She motioned to the monster, whose cheekbones had gone from white to sky blue as soon as she had said _Les_. “Are those my discharge papers?” She asked, sitting up and trying to glance at them.

“Well, your emergency contact is supposed to be here as well, seeing as…” Leslie trailed off at the monster’s confused expression. When she had woken up the second time -- Mettaton had been ushered away by one of his friends a few minutes beforehand -- the nurses and doctor looking after her asked if she had really been mugged, or if the wounds were self-inflicted. Her arms, she told the truth. She couldn’t say the rest about the others, but three of the four believed the lie of she didn’t know. Leslie still looked deep in thought. “As of right now we have no way of contacting your fiance.”

“ _Still?_ ” Sans snorted, finally breaking his awkward silence. “Tibia honest,” she felt the room grow colder as he leaned back, his left eye flashing a swirl of amber and blue. “He was long due for a   **_b a d  t i m e_ ** .” Something about those two words coming from _him_ sent a chill up her spine, as if everything wrong she had done just came back to haunt her.

Looking down, she tried her best not to make it seem obvious that she was slowly leaning away from him. “I, uh, I see,” Leslie sounded just as shaken as she felt, and a glance up showed that her fingers were tightly gripping the papers, shaking ever so slightly. “In any case, we contacted Mettaton and told him that you were ready to be released. He said that he would be over as quickly as he could.”

“Time frame?” Wren asked, her eyes not yet looking at the skeleton who had slumped in his chair shortly after his creepy line.

“He’s in New York,” Sans sighed, making her jump slightly. “So it might be a while,”

“Oh…”

* * *

The mall was busy, she knew that much the few times she was able to go, but seeing it completely empty was… intimidating. She _really_ didn’t want to be anywhere near a man in case Damen saw her, but the echoes of Mettaton’s heels against the tiled floor was a worse thought, so she downcasted her eyes and gently grabbed the sleeve of his black blazer, making him hum and look down, a smile flitting across his face before her fingers were removed. She flinched, thinking that she had done something wrong until his right hand surrounded hers completely. She craned her neck to see what seemed like fang to be showing from his smile as he continued to lead her down the empty corridor.

At five-two, she was completely and utterly towered over by his roughly seven-ten form, and yes, that _was_ including the three inch heels he could apparently detach. She only knew about that because during one of the visits he had, he had been fiddling around with the boots. He had rather human feet, all things considering. She could see some shoppers in the stores, as well as employees, making her interest peak. “W-why is it s-so…” she trailed off, looking somewhere _other_ than the robot beside her. “Empty?”

“A few favors here and there,” he waved it off as if it was nothing, but it only caused unease to settle in her stomach. “And here we are!” He stopped in front of a familiar store -- _Von Maur_ . She looked around to ensure she was seeing things correctly. She had always wanted to go into _Maur_ , but not only were they expensive, but they were also very… prudish. She glanced down at her simple jeans and long sleeve shirt as he dragged her into the store, immediately feeling out of place as soon as her sneakers touched the granite walkway. The robot, however, seemed to feel at home, and as he dragged her over to the women's section, she could feel the curious glanced directed towards them. And that is when five words were said that started the trip to hell. “Oh, ~ _daarlliiinng_ ~, look at this!”

* * *

He had split up wit her to go look at a “ _Surprise, sweetheart. You’re in desperate need for a good one~!_ ”, leaving her to awkwardly sort out what tops she liked, could fit in and/or the ones she didn’t like. Half way through -- the pile was split into even thirds so far -- someone walked up to her, making her pause. “You must be desperate, having to get someone as beautiful as _him_ to hang out with street trash like _you_ .” Wren flinched. It was one of the younger sales people, and she glanced around to see similar people giving her that judging glance, making her quickly downcast her eyes. “What is he even _doing_ with you? A new play toy? Bed warmer? Or maybe he just took pity on you? Hmm?”

“ _I_ ,” Mettaton said, making both women jump, the younger whirling around. “Am helping a _very dear friend_ in need out of an _abusive_ relationship. Who are _you_ to judge on what I can and cannot do? Who are _you_ to judge Wren, who so far has shown _far_ more compassion for you?” She couldn’t really see her face, but she knew by Mettaton’s that the other woman was about to say something   _v e r y_  stupid.

“M-Mettat-ton,” she stuttered out, instantly catching his attention. “I-I’m done,”

“Oh, wonderful darling,” he went from 100 to 0 in a second -- no wait, he was still around 28 judging from the dark look he casted at the associate. “Let’s go find you something to go with those, and maybe a bigger size for those,” he motioned to the two piles you liked and could wear whilst dumping the reject to the woman, making Wren shoot a sympathetic glance towards her. His arm wrapped around hers and off they were towards the pants and skirts.

* * *

After a while, they found themselves in the food court -- which was busy and loud, as it should’ve been. No one paid attention to them as she found herself slowly laughing and warming up to the robot, taking a few moments pause to nom on a fry or pick at her salad. When she was finished -- she had offered a fry or two, but he had replied with “ _Darling, I’m afraid I don’t have the stomach for human food_ ” before looking angry at the pun, making her cackle with laughter -- she found herself in a few more stores, only simple things were bought, a scented soap here, a bag of candy there.

It was perfectly amazing.

Unfortunately, the bubble popped as she keyed in the address to “her” apartment and sat back, her eyes on her hands. With Mettaton, Leslie, Sans and all the other monsters who had visited her, it had been easy to forget, just for a little bit. Now she was being forced to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote...
> 
> Like, seriously...
> 
> Send help. XD
> 
> In any case, darlings, have a wonderful day, and don't forget to say hi~!


	4. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metta surprises Wren, and then Wren surprises Blooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I remembered to update today. I'm not sure if I should be proud on how fast it took me to write this. 
> 
> On the note of Sans and Papyrus -- while I am away Sans speaks in lowercase for the majority that you know him ((Except in the first meeting/Geno Run)) and Papyrus is always uppercase, it's messy and hard to keep formatted when typing a story the way I am. Sorry if this bothers you.
> 
> Another "Mild" chapter, though it does have cutting in this.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and unhealthy relationships.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. REFERENCE SUICIDE/SELF-HARM, -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

When the car stopped, she finally looked up and blinked, her brow furrowing. _This wasn’t the apartment_ . In fact, _this_ happened to be a very fancy and luxurious hotel that she had always dreamed about going to, once upon a time. “What do you think?” Mettaton asked, jarring her from her decade old daydream.

“That… this is-isn’t where I l-live?” She said.

“Darling, do you really think I’d send you back there?” His voice had lost its light tone and gained a more nervous one. She bit her lower lip, trying to think of what to say. “I… see…” She winced at his tone, and as she went to open her door, he was already there, pulling it open. “I would never do that, Wren. You’re far too…” She saw him purse his lips. “Special. A plus is that you’re still recovering. Who’s to say whomever hurt you didn’t take some form of ID and your address?”

“I…” She felt herself flush. On her frantic dash from the apartment to _their_ spot, she had dropped her wallet along the way, which made them believe the mugging story. “Damen would stop them.”

Mettaton’s face held a sour look, but it vanished as soon as it had cropped up. “In any case, darling, you’ll be here for the next few days.” Taking her arm, she barely had the chance to grab the mass of bags he had gotten while at the mall before he was pulling her into the building While it still held the class look, and there was a side glance here and there by the employees and guests, no one said anything.

As it turned out, she had a _suite_ , if it could even be called that. Hell, the bedroom itself was the size of her apartment. It had it’s own little kitchen and living area and the _bathroom_ \-- by God, the bathroom had a _jacuzzi_ in it! She shuddered to think what the price for it was, and as she looked at the robot, she saw that he was frowning at something. “What-?”

“You don’t like it,”

“No, no,  I do!” She said, forcing a smile. “I like it. It’s just… big?” She could see relief in his eyes -- er, optics? -- and the forced smile began to feel a little more natural. “I have no clue what to do with all this space,” her eyes wandered over to the kitchen. _There was utensils…_

“Do what I would do, darling,” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders -- she flinched and his grip only loosened some -- before guiding her into the bedroom.

“W-what would that be?” she asked as he rummaged around a certain bag. Her answer was him pulling out a grey dress and holding it up.

“Host a party!”

* * *

The ‘party’ had a few of the monsters who visited her while she was in the hospital. Sans, the little ghost she found out was called Napstablook, an orange cat named Felix -- though Mettaton called him Burger Pants -- and a blue bunny named Nathan. There was a taller skeleton who came with Sans, a short, dino like monster and an anamorphic blue fish who seemed to have crashed the party. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept seeing a skeleton with holes in his hands, dressed in a grey turtleneck and black coat, his skull cracked in two placed. He looked so sad, but yet every time she looked at him directly, he was gone.

“Somethin’ catch your eye?” Sans’s voice made her jump and whirl around, hand going over her chest.

“Don’t do that!” She hissed, looking around frantically before her heart finally slowed down. “I thought I saw something… heh, must’ve been my imagination.”

“You… saw something?” Sans echoed, the lights that were his eyes dimming.

“Just my imagination,” she repeated more uneasily. “I, uh, noticed that you came with someone…?”

“Ah, yeah, my bro, Papyrus,” she saw his grin grow. “He wanted to meet you while you were in the hospital, but he was _need_ -led elsewhere,” the giggle he got was out of shock. Papyrus, his brother, had started to walk up to them and had just gotten into hearing range when the pun was said, making his face go from happy to annoyed in a second.

“SANS!” She jumped at the sudden voice, but still giggled. “You will not ruin my first meeting with the Human with your puns!”

“Aw, c’mon bro, you like them,” she could see the glint in his eyes and grinned from behind her hands.

“They _are_ very humerus,” she added, giggling at the strangled look Papyrus had gained. If he had eyes, no doubt they would be bulging.

“Not you too!” He groaned, covering his eye sockets.

“Jeez, Papyrus. No need to get mad, just smile and stop _SKULLking_ ,” Sans continued, making her lose a bit of her smile and bite her lip, her giggles stopping.

“Sorry, ah, Papyrus,” she said, not noticing that her tone was slightly more muted. “I won’t tell any more puns while I’m here,” If she had looked up, she would’ve seen the concerned, if not hurt, looks on their faces.

“Aw, shucks, I triggered somethin’, didn’t I?” Sans muttered, rubbing the back of his skull.

“N-no,” she lied. She looked at them and blinked, not finding it within herself to force a smile. “I just don’t feel like using puns for a while.” She found herself within a tight hug before she was gently set down and patted on the head. Sans _wasn’t_ joking when he had said his brother was precious. With a smile as the two brothers left early, she found herself going over to the ghost, who she saw brighten slightly. “Hello. How are you?”

“M-me?” He asked, and she could hear his echo full of confusion. “I’m g-good, I guess.” He glanced at her and she smiled, nodding encouragingly. “M-Mettaton got me a job at--at a club.”

“That’s awesome,” she said, her eyes dimming slightly before brightening. “I’ll have to go sometime.” She saw what would’ve been his cheeks grow a shade darker -- _oh. My. god! His blush was so fucking cute!_ \-- and little nubs -- she would refuse the small sound that came out of her at the sight of them -- went up to cover his face. “Aw, please don’t be shy,” she said, trying not to pout. “I would really like to see you work.”

“O-oh, t-thank y-you,” he began to fade away, making her cover her own mouth and back away.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until the day after the next was she finally alone. Sans wouldn’t leave her alone for the party and the day after, Mettaton had _insisted_ that they went around the town together. Now, however, Mettaton had to return to New York, and Sans was off working his jobs. No one was around…

So, as she grabbed one of the pairing knives from the kitchen and sat down on the tile in the corner, she set her old jacket under her and let the blade hover over her left arm, her grip weaker than usual. _She needed therapy_ , Leslie had told her. Heh, she begged a differ.

Closing her eyes, she pressed the blade to her skin and _pulled_. The gasp she got in the act made her accidentally jerk the knife deeper than she planned, causing her to snap her eyes open.

There, floating in front of her, was a shaking Napstablook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those who abidded to the trigger warning -- Wren cut once on her left arm and Napstablook revealed himself, accidentally sending the cut deeper.
> 
> Let me say this now;  
> Learn to love cliffhangers from me.  
> Next chapter should be posted next Thursday! Buh-bie my beauties!
> 
> Puns borrowed from -- https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=537274165


	5. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Chapter title -- Shit hits the Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a chance I won't be able to put a chapter up tomorrow -- I'm visiting my mother and the internet isn't exactly the best. In any case, I hope this gets up and we don't end up angry at it. XF
> 
> And we see Frisk! But, ah, Frisk and Wren don't actually meet. In case you've seen the tags, Frisk is gender-fluid, which means they use both he/her pronouns. I find it easier that way than constantly writing them/their all the time.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of bodily harm, past attempted suicide, suicide, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. SUICIDE/SELF-HARM, -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

Her feet stung, but she didn’t -- _couldn’t_ \-- bring herself to slow down or stop. So what if her soles were bleeding? So what if her toes were freezing? She could barely see through her tears, which were hot and thick against her skin.

Suddenly, blaring horns and bright lights invaded her sight. Something hard his her hip, sending her towards the thing that hit her. Her temple smashed into glass, causing a ringing to start harshly in her ears. She continued to tumble until, finally, her head hit the harsh concrete again, her vision slowly going black as horrified screams filled the air.

* * *

If someone had told him that by the end of the day, he’d be forced to LOAD the last SAVE, he would’ve looked at them oddly.

Yet, here he was, sitting outside a hospital room alongside Metta, who looked as if he was about to go offline. Whoever this human was, whatever happened to them was enough to trigger his NEO programming, and the film crew were lucky it was only the set that had been destroyed. “Kiddo,” Sans said, exiting the room, eye-points nearly out. “You should be in bed.”

“Mom said it was ok for me to be here,” He replied before glancing at the robot, who seemed to get worse with each passing second. “Metta? Why aren’t you charging?”

“I can’t be gone when she wakes up,” his voice was dull -- lifelessness didn’t suit him. “She can’t be alone…” Frowning, the ten year old looked between the skeleton and robot, brow furrowing.

“Sans, can I…?” he left the question in silence, glad that the monster still nodded and the two walked a little ways off. “She won’t live long, will she?”

“It’s… bad kiddo. Hit and run, at least that’s what they say. Her doc said not to hope too much…” His tone was nearly as lifeless as Mettaton’s.

“What will happen if she does die?” He asked, watching as the skeleton flinched.

“He’ll Fall Down,” Sans sighed. “He’ll Fall, Frisk, and there won’t be any way to get him back up.” The child winced and looked at the magenta optic’d robot. “Already his HoPe went from twenty to five.”

“Why does he care about her?” He asked. “Surely she’s just a human?”

“Kid… Monsters, we’re, you know, magic and dust. Our souls, they’re _us_ and tied directly to the physical world. Since it’s tangible, touchable, we have matching mates. Back before the war, there used to be quite a lot of mixed couples. Then everything happened and those together were separated or locked down with us. Those locked with us didn’t last long, and since that was before we found out souls could be used to break the barrier, we let them fade. Their mates fell a short while after,” He paused and looked over Frisk’s shoulder at Mettaton.

“They’re… soulmates?” Frisk asked cautiously. Despite knowing it was coming, he was stunned by the nod. “Does… everyone have one?”

“Humans can’t sense their’s; not unless they’re a wizard. Monsters, it’s almost an instant connection.”

“Love at first sight.” He finished softly. “Is this the same girl who was mugged and left for dead?”

“I’m… not so sure she was mugged anymore. She… Napstab saw her cutting herself just before she ran. Les, erm, Nurse Charas, confirmed that she had tried to... To kill herself.” The skeleton was holding back tears.

“They said through the night is the most dangerous?” he asked, getting a shaky nod. “If she makes it, I…”

“You might need to LOAD anyways kiddo. Once a monster loses HoPe, it’s almost impossible to get it back.” Frisk blinked and looked at the monster in shock. But… he _never_ wanted that! “Mettaton doesn’t deserve this, even if he, well…” The silence that filled the air between the two seemed to fill the air as they returned to the room, where he could faintly hear the machines frantically try to keep her alive.

* * *

They called it at 5:26 after four solid minutes of that continuous tone.

Mettaton Fell Down at 5:49, twenty three minutes after his soulmate…

At 8:45, it was wildfire across the news.

8:46, Alphys went from 10 to 3 HoPe.

9:30, three days later, the humans who were against monsters began to look for what signs Mettaton had shown when talking about the human he had been bonded to.

12:06, a week later, Mettaton’s soul broke as the first attacks against Monster/Human relationships began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5:26, two weeks after the hit and run happened, Frisk pulled the knife against her throat, prompting the two buttons. _LOAD_ the last save, which had been a few hours before Blooky had startled the human, or _RESET_ to the very beginning and have the monsters prepare for what’s to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But Frisk made a promise, and she _always_ stuck to her promises.

* * *

Wren woke with a gasp, her eyes darting all around the room before she realized where she was. How was she back at the hotel, when the last thing she remembered had been… been… was she hit by a car? Groaning, she rubbed her head. _Such a headache_ , she thought as her phone buzzed. Looking at it, she felt as if something hard settled in her gut.

**_Blubberbone 7:59 -- Wren, please, don’t do what you’re about to do_ **

What…? She went to rub her neck and froze. _No fresh marks…_ was that just a dream then? No… no… Sans, his text message, it sounded pleading.

**_Wren 8:03 -- What the fuck happened?_ **

**_Blubberbone 8:04 -- Just stay where you are. I’m coming over_ **

She blinked and then frowned. Didn’t he have work? She opened the door to see him putting the knives in the kitchen in his pocket, the edges not once poking through the fabric. “How the _fuck_ did you get over here so fast?” She blurted out.

“I knew a shortcut,” he replied tersely, not once pausing in his knife stealing.

“You know those belong to the hotel, right?”

“And you’re _not_ using them.”She was taken aback by his tone.

“For… cooking?” She asked, making him stop. “I was gonna make something with what was stocked up. I can’t exactly eat out every night.”

“Only when someone is with you,” he finally said. “Now…” he turned towards her and her heart stopped at the sight of lightless eye sockets. “ **W h e n  w e r e  y o u  g o i n g  t o  t e l l  u s?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, with our first LOAD. Now, in here, the only way Frisk can LOAD or RESET is through death, so, uh, this is going to get darker if the need to LOAD comes up more and more.


	6. Never be the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets some answers and Wren goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMIGAWD, GUYS, I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! I caught a bad bug Thursday night and by Friday I could barely move without being in severe pain. And, as it is, I'm taking Friday off of an update day not only to help lower my stress levels, but it also gives me a chance to fully flesh out what would be the Friday chapter. Maybe in later chapters I can do the dual update again, but for now, it's going to just Thursday.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and unhealthy relationships.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. PHYSICAL ABUSE/MENTIONED SELF-HARM, -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

Wren sat on a chair, knees to her chest as Sans stood on the other side of the coffee table. “Well?” He asked. She looked away, unsure on what to do. “Do you realize what would’ve happened had you done that?”

**_Stupid girl, don’t you realize what you could’ve done?!_ **

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“You’re _sorry_ ? You got yourself _killed_.” Sans hissed under his breath, making her own hitch.

“That… wasn’t a dream?” She whispered, unsure if she could really talk. Her words, however, put a stop to his muttering rant.

“You remember?” The skeleton monster looked at her, and she swore that he had a haunted look. “Only those with determined souls can remember the resets.”

‘ _Souls?_ ’ she thought, making a face. “That had to be a dream. Because there’s no way that souls exist,”

“Wanna bet kiddo?” His voice went dark, and she watched in horror as a blue and amber flame appeared in his left eye socket. Her vision blinked from black and white to color twice before settling in the mono tone settings. He made a motion with his left hand, and there, floating out in front of her, was a cartoon looking heart, the purple surface horribly cracked -- broken in some places -- with black edges attempting to go into the center, which was a beautiful color of lavender. “That’s your SOUL, the accumulation of your entire being. See that blackness? That’s _Hatred_ . If your soul was black going out, you hate everyone. Since it’s black going in, you hate _yourself_ . Lavender -- that means _Perseverance_. You survive despite everything because it’s what you’re meant to do. Those cracks show how often you harm yourself. The broken pieces signal death or a sense of dying.”

She flinched back with each word, wanting nothing more than to run away. “Sorry,” she whispered, eyes firmly on the ground. She felt a tingle before arms encased her, making her stiffen. She inhaled sharply before closing her eyes and wrapping her own arms around the skeleton, trying not to let her tears fall. She couldn’t cry in front of others; it would make her seem weak.

* * *

As it was, she never had a moment alone.

When Sans did have to work, his brother was often over and he _insisted_ on cooking, though she often she had to stop him from either burning the food or the house. Somehow their little hang out became lessons, and after three weeks of meets, he could make more than spaghetti. Granted, most of it was still pasta related, but still, he was willing to learn.

During those times, she felt like she could smile, or even laugh, but like every night, the harsh reality crept back into her mind; _this wasn’t her home_. The monsters could try and hide it with laughs and smiles and crappy puns, but she could see their looks whenever they thought her attention was elsewhere. She could see how much they…

Shaking her head, she began to pack her bag carefully. All of the nicer clothes she was wanting to take was tucked in on the bottom as the more used -- they weren’t the ratty clothes she once wore all the time, but they weren’t exactly $200 dollar jeans -- were placed on top of them to make it seem like it was just the similar clothes from top to bottom. Once she was done, she found a notepad and began to write down her note.

Upon completing that, she took a deep breath and walked out of the hotel.

* * *

_Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus,_

_Thank you all for helping me recover these past few weeks, it helped more than you could ever know._

_But, as it stands, I’ve been away from home for far too long. Damen must be worried sick, and I have a job I have to return to ASAP. I’ll keep my phone on me, in case any of you wish to talk to me, but don’t feel obliged to do so just because I said I’ll keep it._

_Sincerely,_

_Wren_

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She flinched as the glass bottle flew past her face and shattered on the wall behind her, trying not to cringe away as Fredrick, Damen’s best friend, leered at her. As it turned out, Damen _had_ gone looking for her; he’d even went to her parents three states away. “Well?” The dark haired man sneered. “Clean it up!” Slowly, she moved to turn around, but as soon as her back was turned, she was slammed into the wall, a hand squeezing the major arteries on her neck. “You’re lucky your little fiance is here,” he snarled, making her internally shiver. Fredrick was all in all a grade fucking a psychopath well on his way to becoming the next H. H. Holmes; he was the reason for most of her bruises, in fact, as Damen worked first shift whilst she worked second and Fredrick third. Some days, Damen would just wrinkle his nose at her and others he’d help treat her wounds less someone call the cops on the two males.

The three lived together only because of the fact that none of them were able to get a job that pays more than ten bucks an hour, and even that was pushing it thanks to the apartments location and Fredrick’s background of being in and out of Juvie.

Her thoughts got sidetracked as the hand let go and she sank to the floor, the glass shards cutting her bare legs. The majority of the clothes Mettaton had gotten her had been burned not even an hour after she returned due to it being “ _from a fucking gay ass monster who should’ve kept her nose out of our damn fucking business_ ”.

She had gotten a very hard slap for saying that they had misgendered her robotic friend.

As it was, she managed to save some of her clothes by hiding them under the floorboards along with her diary and another one of her favored knives, which she hesitated on touching before throwing it away. If there was one thing she was, it was a promise keeper. Her phone, somehow, hadn’t been taken away, and as she cleaned up the last bit of green glass, she felt it buzz against her thigh.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Blubberbone 12:02 -- hey. so paps and i were wonderin if you wanted to come to the movies with us._ **

She felt a grin crawl up her lips and quickly began typing out her response.

**_Wren 12:03 -- When and where?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, last time I forgot the condensed summary:
> 
> Wren, confronted by Sans, informs him that she remembers the LOAD and is shown her SOUL, which is in the process of breaking. Wren then packs up after Sans leaves and returns to her fiance and his best friend, where said friend chokes Wren. Chappie ends with Wren and Sans making a plan to catch a movie with Papyrus.
> 
> As I said before, this entire chapter was a trigger, and I'm sorry.


	7. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff a-hoy! But what be this at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw life decides to throw you a curve-ball that includes chronic migraines, chronic nosebleeds and no explanation aside from "stress"
> 
> WARNINGS -- Fluff. Complete and utter fluff. Slight Angst and mention of abuse, but eh, it’s less than what we’ve seen before. Oh, did I mention KIDNAPPING?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- Slight mention of abuse; it’s glazed over for the sake of a happy chapter; KIDNAPPING/ABDUCTION LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

She was daydreaming about a pretty teal dress when the one voice she was dreading to hear called out, scaring her nearly half to death. “ _Darling dearest, is that you?!_ ” Eyes widening, she had barely any warning before she was encased in a hug, only able to see _hot pink_.

“H-hey Metta,” she gasped out. “Kinda ne-need to _breathe_.” And like that, her feet, which had been a foot in the air, landed on the floor, her knees hyper-extending. Arms flailing, she would’ve faceplanted on the dress rack had he not caught her.

“Darling, I’m so sorry!” He said, eyes sparking with concern and worry. “Are you ok? Do you need to sit?”

“I’m fine, my knees just didn’t like how I landed,” she said, quickly waving it off. “I thought you were over in Japan for the rest of the month.” It had been roughly six or so months since she had first agreed to go to the movies with Sans and his brother, and as it was, they were planning on trying to get her away from that wretched home. Aside from a few text messages here and there, he hadn’t really talked to her.

“It ended early,” he said, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Now, what is someone like you doing in a place like…” he paused, his nose once again impossibly crinkling. “ _This?_ ” it was said in such disgust that she laughed.

“I happen to like some of the things they sell here. Cure, chic, and _durable_ ,” She looked at the dress again before smiling wirly. “But I’m just window shopping today. What are _you_ doing here?”

“A certain bunny told me they saw you,” he replied, making her roll her eyes. Reginold, or Nice as his friends called him, had became one of her closest friends after Sans and Leslie. As it was, ever since the hospital incident, she had gained a lot of monster friends. She really wasn’t complaining, it just wasn’t something she had noticed until now. “So I thought that we would spend the rest of the day together,” He flashed her a smile. It was uncertain, nervous, a far, _far_ cry from his usual confident smirk.

“I’d like that,” Wren answered, giving a shy smile of her own.

* * *

After walking the mall _twice_ \-- _You simply can’t see everything the first go ‘round, darling!_ \-- the went to an outlet mall. Mettaton was not amused, but _damn_ was it hard to keep a straight face as she put the hot pink bunny ears on his head; after getting a stool, of course, because _fuck_ , he was tall. As she delved deeper into the costume shop, she kept her eye out for anything Hallow’s Eve wears that would look good.

“Why are there so many outfits?” He asked, picking up one in particular.

“They’re for All Hallow’s Eve,” she answered, getting a bemused look. “Co’mon, you guys have been on the surface for a couple of years now. Surely you know what that is?”

“No, darling, though I’m sure you can explain it,” he purred, still holding the costume.

“Oh, well… All Hallow’s Eve, that’s the second oldest name for it. The slightly younger name is Hallowe’en, though now most just call it Halloween. It’s when the rift between separate dimensions -- some call it Life and Death, but the Latinos have a celebration called the Day of the Dead -- and…” she faltered, pursing her lips. “I just realized how fucking offensive Hallowe’en is.” At his look, she grinned in self-hate. “In the old days, when this first started, humans would wear masks so the “blood thirsty monsters” wouldn’t get us. Sometime around the 1900s it changed into let’s dress our children up as monsters so that they could get candy from strangers. Hell, there’s even movies that take place during Hallowe’en and they’re just, ugh.”

“I can see how it would be an insult towards us,” he mused before looking down at the package. “But still, darling, you’d look fabulous in this,” When he flipped the package, it was all she could do not to scream just then and there.

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into wearing this!” She hissed, fiddling with the bracelets that held up her little back sash. The dress itself was a dark teal and had half a sweetheart neckline while her left shoulder had a smooth strap. The left side of the skirt ended halfway down her thighs whilst the right side ended halfway down her calf.

“But darling, you look stunning!” He retorted. After their awkward talk of Hallowe’en in the costume shop, he had apparently decided to host a costume party and invited basically _all_ of the monsters. Some couldn’t come because they just physically couldn’t while others were busy doing things with their own families. Either way, she knew that there was going to be a lot of people, which made her bite her lip.

She didn’t like large crowds.

“I just… don’t feel all that confident,” she answered, looking at her scarred arms, but quickly looked away. “Are you sur-,” She was cut off by his index and thumb catching her chin, making her head tilt until they saw eye-to-optic.

“Wren, if you do not wish to wear it, then I will gladly give you something more modest.” his tone was soft, and it just made her feel worse. It apparently showed on her face. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“I… don’t like crowds. It’s why I couldn’t,” she cut herself off. “They make me nervous, that’s all.” There was a moment of silence before he sighed, hand dropping. “I’ll be fine, I swear,”

“If you insist, darling, but please,” his eyes were pleading. “Find me if you get too overwhelmed.”

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She watched as the time ticked from seven, to eight, to nine, to ten. As it got to eleven, she wrapped her hands around her arms and sighed, spotting Mettaton laughing with a bunch of people, mainly females. Something churned in her gut, forcing her to turn away and walk towards the door, heart heavy and aching.

Leaving the penthouse behind, she got a grand total of two blocks away before she noticed the figures dressed in all black. Two were following her, two were across the street and three were walking towards her. Squeezing her arms closer to her, she lowered her gaze and tried to continue walking.

 _Tried_ being the keyword as no sooner did she get within arms reach did a vehicle, a pitch black van, skidded to a stop beside her, and the five rushed, the two behind her grabbing her arms while two of the three behind her attempted to grab her legs.

They didn’t calculate just how dangerous heels were, apparently.

She screamed as loud as she could just before the fifth, who hadn’t been acting, sucker punched her, something in her jaw popping. A white cloth then covered her mouth and nose, leaving her to gasp in the liquid soaked fumes. The fight left her, causing her to go boneless.

She blacked out just as they tossed her into the back of the van.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will get a Thursday update, I swear. Maybe even a Friday one to catch me up on the bad updating I've been doing.
> 
> tl;dr -- Wren and Metta met up in the mall, went to a costume shop, explained All Hallow's Eve, Metta hosted a costume party and Wren just got knocked the fuck out.
> 
> Any questions?


	8. Cast a Spell on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns a thing or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... Not really much torture seen, but next chapter, it'll be more explained.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of torture, bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and major character death.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. TORTURE, PHYSICAL ABUSE/MENTIONED SELF-HARM, -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

When he woke up, he could tell something was wrong. Chara was silent, and a glance at the window told him that Flowey wasn’t in a good mood; his once bright yellow petals were now grey scale. Shivering at the thought, he slid out of bed and wandered to the living room, pausing as he heard the strained tone of hushed voices that should’ve been raised. He could hear Sans arguing with Toriel and Asgore as crying filled the house, filling his stomach with dread. He had heard that sound little under seven months ago, when that one human had been in the Hit&Run.

Resisting the urge to SAVE, he walked into the room, face pale. Mettaton was on the violet-blue couch, looking like a complete trainwreck as the other three had a very grim look. “Have you SAVEd today?” Sans asked, cutting himself off.

“No. That woman, she’s gone again, isn’t she?” He asked, getting a small wail from the metal monster.

“Kidnapped at Mettaton’s party last night.” The stout skeleton confirmed, an odd look crossing his face. “All we got was a text. We found her shoe a couple blocks away; it had blood. Alphys and Undyne are looking into it as well as the police.”

“They won’t do anything,” he sniffed angrily. “My cousin and I fought tooth and nail to see each other and even then we lost,” That got their attention.

“Cousin?” Toriel asked. “Oh, we must invite them over!”

“How can you invite a dead person to supper?” His lifeless tone had them all flinch. “It’s in the past. Right now, we need to get her back before he Falls,” _again_ was unsaid, but passed throughout. Boss Monsters remembered the resets, just as Sans did, though their minds were a bit more fuzzier than the skeletons.

“We know where she was taken and we know how, but we don’t know where.”

* * *

Mettaton didn’t lose as much HoPe as last time, but then again, she knew it had something to do with the taunting photos and videos her kidnappers sent at the end of every day. She didn’t know what were in them -- _didn’t_ want _to know_ \-- but his optics were on an never-ending loop of NEO-Red. Alphys tried taking the phone away and almost lost an arm, which said much on how utterly shagged everyone was if the star’s human wasn’t released soon.

Groaning, she heard her phone chirp. **_Going to answer that?_ ** Chara snarked, making her roll her eyes.

 _You know I am,_ she shot back before unlocking the screen, noting that it was an unknown, but familiar number. Tapping on the message, she froze as a _dead_ face smiled back. “Stella?” She whispered. There was no way she… no…

Dropping the phone, she could sense Chara’s panic as Frisk’s mind began to itch and burn. Her hands grasped her brown hair and _pulled_ , forcing her to stumble away and crash into the dresser. A half second later, she let out a bloodcurdling scream that had everyone who was within the premises barge into her room, attacks ready for whoever might’ve been attacking her. When they became confused, Sans picked up her phone and went pure white.

“ _Hey baby cousin, how do you like my new look?_ Y _-you’re gonna…_ ” he trailed off and looked at her with a haunted look. “ _She’s_ your cousin?”

“She’s dead… she’s dead…” Frisk murmured. “I watched it; I heard it. Can’t be real!”

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chains wrapped around her arms, forcing them to the chair as her legs had been both duct taped and chained to the chair legs, her chest bound as well, leaving her with no escape. She didn’t know how long she had been in here for, for the meals were irregular and there was no sort of light aside from the swinging light bulb. Sometimes she had been gagged, and others blindfolded, but it all resulted in a one way trip to Pain-Town.

The door creaked open, and she forced herself not to look up as very deliberate footsteps started forward. “Not so much of a Monster-Fucker now, are you, you _bitch_ ,”

“Name calling, how childish,” she sneered, before wincing. Snark was something she loved falling back on, but it just… always came at the wrong time. Something, a scalpel, maybe, slid down her arm, causing it to spazz and tighten. “I thought we went past this level of hatred.”

“Oh, little bint, you have _no idea_.”

Her screams echoed with the first **_SNAP_ ** of her finger.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Suddenly, just as quick as she had vanished, ‘Wren’ had suddenly appeared at his school. Which, in any case, would’ve been fine, but, of course, the woman was black, red and blue all over and looked skeletal on top of it. Her eyes…. They spoke of horrors that could never be said aloud.

But every time he tried to approach her or tell someone -- _Sans_ \-- about her, she’d just… _vanish_. It was unsettling, to say the least. Mrs. Nihla often scolded her for not sitting still, but every time he did…

Well, there was a reason why he was hugging Flowey’s pot, one eye LOVE red and the other mint green. “I’m sure you’re just being a big baby,” the yellow flower muttered, not putting up a fight as he was hugged closer.

“You didn’t see her Azzy,” Chara whispered as Frisk’s green eye watered. “They did something…”

“Something that broke her,” Frisk finished weakly. There was scraping on the window, causing the flower to jump, ‘friendliness pellets’ popping into existence. It was so dark out… Swallowing, he and Chara shared a look before the red bled away to reveal another green eye.

“F-Frisk?” Flowey asked as he opened his bedroom door to peer in the hall. “Where are you going?”

“There’s something out there,” he replied, only turning slightly before creeping down the hall, going into the dining room where the patio door had been pushed open.

 **_Frisk, this is getting creepy now_ ** , Chara whined, mentally tugging on his sleeve to get part o his attention.

 _I know Chara, but if… if it’s really her. If it’s really Stella!_ He whispered back. There was a sound from the living room, which made him slowly walked to the doorway. The lamps had been turned on and the one human her had been talking about swayed in front of the fireplace, not facing the door.

 **_There’s something in her hand… It looks like a…_ ** Chara trailed off in horror as the elder human turned, face completely blank and raised the object directly at them.

 _Gun_ , Frisk finished, stepping away from the doorway. “S-Stella?” He asked, her swaying not stopping.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Shh, she’s muttering something!_ ** Chara ordered.

“ _One, two, guns go boom. Three four, killed a monster. Five, six, the world is sick. Seven, eight, exterminate. Nine, ten, get rid of them._ ”

Swallowing, Frisk stepped forward, making the glazed gaze land on him again. “Stella, it’s… it’s me! It’s Frisk! You remember me, right? We’re cousins…”

“C-Cousins?” Her voice was weak and harsh, like she had been screaming. “Little bitch has no cousin. Little bitch has no family. Lost it when the,” her face suddenly screwed up. “No, no, mustn’t say nasty, mustn’t say!”

“Stella, please, what about Sans? Papyrus? Oh, and Mettaton! What about them? We were worried sick!”

“No, no, little bitch knows of no Sans or Papyrus! Little bitch was stupid and didn’t get the job right; landed with freaks, it did.”

 **_Frisk, look at her, she’s sick,_ ** Chara sounded close to crying. **_We have to do something!_ **

_I know, I’m… I’m trying. She avoided Mettaton’s name_. “What about Mettaton? He almost Fell Down!”

“Stupid, _Stupid!_ ” She hit her head with her free hand before leveling the gun directly at her cousin’s head. “You! You no more speak!”  She began to pace, free hand scratching at any patch of skin, bruised or not.

“No, don’t hurt-!” He didn’t mean to step forward, but suddenly, he landed against an end table, sending that lamp crashing against the floor, the sound echoing in the house. Dread filled him as he heard everyone else jump out of bed, no doubt to check on him before investigating the sound. Stella suddenly gained a crazed look as curses bellowed, thunderous footsteps coming to the living room, unfreezing the other two within the room. She turned away from him, towards the door, where Sans, Toriel and Asgore just came into view.

He saw her arm raise and --

“ _NO!_ ”

**_BANG_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the end of the chapter!
> 
> tl;dr -- Frisk is the mc in this chapter (mostly) and it just speaks of Wren being Frisk's cousin who they thought to be dead ((hence why they ran up Ebott)) and it ends with Wren shooting someone... but who?


	9. Spell on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren the Escape Artist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last update until next Thursday. Have fun darlings~!
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of memory loss, past torture, bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and mentioned major character death.

_You are the only one who can save them Frisk..._

* * *

_L O A D_                                            _Q U I T_                                          - _R E S E T-_

 _*L O A D*_                                          _Q U I T_                                          _-R E S E T-_

* * *

_DO YOU WISH TO LOAD THE PREVIOUS SAVE?_

_Y E S_                                          _N O_

 _*Y E S*_                                          _N O_

* * *

_I’m not about to let them do this to you again cousin… please… stay determined…_

* * *

**_I’m sorry Frisk… you can’t be allowed to remember her, not yet…_ **

* * *

**_WHAT DO YOU WISH TO RESET?_ **

**_T I M E_**                                          ** _W O R L D - L O A D_**                                          ** _M E M O R Y_**

 ** _T I M E_**                                          ** _W O R L D - L O A D_**                                          ** _*M E M O R Y*_**

* * *

**_DO YOU WISH TO RESET MEMORY?_ **

**_Y E S_**                                          ** _N O_**

 ** _*Y E S*_**                                          ** _N O_**

* * *

**_I’m sorry..._ **

* * *

Shooting up into a sitting position, she looked around the dark grey walls in a panic, her ears still ringing from the gunshot. The gunshot… _she_ had… bile rose in her throat, causing it to tighten, leaving her to gag. Standing, she rubbed her wrists and scrunched her nose. The last thing she had remembered was… being called a Monster-Fucker? Shaking her head, she scrambled over the uneven wall to pull at the bars, allowing her to partially peer through the small opening that was the window. From what she could tell, it had once been a nice tudor house, though now it looked to be in the dumps.

 _If I know my tudors…_ she thought suddenly, bracing herself with her right arm as her left hand searched the ledge, grinning triumphantly as she managed to get the latch unlocked and pushed open, taking a few bars with it. _That’s going to be a tight fit…_

A dark thought crossed her mind, leaving a shadow on her face. Sans remembered as well; he had been in the doorway just in time for her to… Grimacing, she focused on a different monster. Mettaton. He… looked _sick_ , for lack of better words. Like… the heart that was in that glass compartment was halfway _broken_ sick. Inhaling deeply, she began to squeeze her way out of the window, pausing as her upper chest and shoulders were out.

“Halfway there,” she murmured, clawing at the ground once more. When she finally did get out, she turned around and latched the window shut, looking at the area around her. It was within a wooded area, and she spotted several climbable trees… Wren glanced at her fingers before scowling and taking off into the bushes towards the rising sun.

* * *

It only took her an hour or so to get back to Ebott, so that was a good thing…

However, the second that the doctors and nurses left her alone in her hospital room, the door slammed open to reveal a frantic Mettaton and a wary Sans. “ _DARLING!_ ” The robotic monster all but screamed, rushing to her. “Oh, thank the Angel you’re safe!” She saw his hands twitch, obviously wanting to wrap around her but unable to due to the wires and tubes leading out of her. “Why didn’t you stay…?”

“I… wasn’t feeling too good. I stepped outside for some air and…” she downcasted her eyes, looking at her bandaged fingers. Seven of ten had been dislocated, four of which broken on top of it. She could remember each crack and snap and the words that were taunted towards her.

“How much to you remember?” Sans asked quietly.

“Almost everything…” she replied, trying to blink away tears. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away and only opened them when she felt a skeletal hand on hers. “I… didn’t know what I was… I didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” Sans sighed. “You do realize this called for therapy, right? And a safe place to live?”

“My escape route?” she whispered.

“Your escape route,” he confirmed. “I’ll deal with your ex and his _buddy_. You focus on getting better.” He turned to walk away, but stopped at her hesitant tone.

“Sans? Don’t… don’t kill them.”

* * *

Her lips and throat itched an itch she hadn’t felt in… forever, it seems. Staring out the window, her voice found a familiar tone. “ _Lonely girl. alone inside her head, her dreams slip through her fingers again. Thoughts collide as she turns inside her bed, clawing 'round and around, clawing 'round and around. "I'll be fine" she whispers in her sleep, the words are drowned inside of her pain. Failure again, failure again, looking for ways but lost in a haze of endless rolling days, oh! One more time, one more time, "I am gonna roll just one more time" A voice in her head, voice in her head, screaming all the words that were left unsaid._ ”

She heard a soft laugh and knew it belonged to Leslie. “And here I thought you said you’d never do a concert,” the other woman teased, making her smile slightly, though it didn’t reach her eyes.

“It itched,” she merely said, making her nurse frown. “Is it medication time already?”

“Yep. One more day then you’re off to therapy,” Leslie reminded. “Oh, and you also have a visitor!”

“Visitor? Sans and Papyrus are at work and Metta is in Los Angeles with Napstablook. I know for a fact King Asgore and Queen Toriel can’t visit me,” she nodded towards the TV, where the press conference was playing live. “And I have no family who I wish to visit.” The nurse paled at this.

“N-no brothers?” She asked weakly.

“No. My elder brother is in jail and it was just me and him.” she frowned and turned her wheelchair around, peering at the door. “Les, did you tell them what room I was in?”

“I… oh, _god_ ,” the tray fell and she went over to the phone, dialing the number. “Security? We have a Code Grey in room 328, reasons for Code are two males, ages twenty five to thirty, brown hair, six foot so build located at the nurses station for patient’s room number.” After a few more minutes, she hung up the phone and put her hands to her head. “A couple of officers should be here soon. Until then, we need to block the door.”

Wren couldn't do much -- there was a reason she was in the wheelchair, after all -- but what she could do was help unplug the bed and place it in front of the door as well as flick the lock. "This won't do much," she noted.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Leslie gave a small, stressed laugh. "Those locks can handle a lot. Not even Mettaton can break them." They went to the furthest corner from the door and sat in a tense silence until the sound of the lock clicking made them jump. "It's the guards," the nurse sighed, making Wren relax. As the two officers shuffled the bed aside, the two women shared a look. "Did you find them?"

"No, they fled as soon as  ** _Code Grey_** went over the radios. How exactly do you know them, ma'am?"

"One is my ex-fiance. The other is his best friend. I... my life with them wasn't the best, and when I got away six months ago, it... turned worse." She saw the two officers share a look. "I can give you their names and any aliases they might try to use so if they try to come back, they could be identified."

"We'd like that, ma'am," the second officer said.

* * *

She was flicking through a book a couple days later in Mettaton's house when a flicker of movement caught her eye. Turning, she saw Mettaton looking hesitant, a single lavender rose in his hands. Biting back her jealousy, she did her best to smile. “Do you have an admirer?”

She _swore_ his face suddenly tinted pink, but really, he was _metal_ . “No, darling. If anything, _you_ do.” Frowning at his choice of words, she put the book down on the table and tilted her head, taking a step forward. “As you know, we monsters are made of magic, and when we feel, we _feel_.”

She nodded, as it was one of the first few things Sans had taught her after she got hit by the car. “Mettaton, what does this-?”

“Wren,” she stopped, as he _never_ used her first name, only pet names. There, in the space between them, was his extended hand, rose petals pointed towards her. “This is for you. From _me_.”

Her mouth went dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is called Rolling Girl, I used the Nano English version, go check it out!
> 
> And, for those of you who don't know what each rose color means, I have a certain key I found.
> 
> Purple Rose = Love at First Sight/Enchantment  
> A single rose of any color depicts utmost devotion
> 
> How does Wren react?! Find out next week!


	10. The Sky Fell on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of torture comes into play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who commented/left kudos! They really mean a lot!
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of torture, bodily harm, past attempted suicide, physical abuse, and verbal abuse.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- BODILY HARM -- I.E. TORTURE, PHYSICAL ABUSE/MENTIONED SELF-HARM, -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She startled awake, her cheek stinging and head awkwardly to the side. Her lip burnt and she could taste blood in her mouth. “I said wake up!” A voice snarled. Her eyes had been covered by a type of black cloth that burnt whenever she opened her eyes.

“Fuck you,” she responded immediately, instantly knowing where she was. This had to be a nightmare; the last thing she had remembered was putting the lavender rose in some special water…

 _But who could ever love a creature like you?_ Something hissed. The blindfold was ripped off and she saw the familiar grey walls that was once her cell.

“Now now, that’s no way to treat the person who rescued you!” He tsked. “What do you say?”

“Go to hell!” She spat before his spike covered fist tore into her cheek, causing it to rip open.

“ _What do you say?_ ”

“Not fucking thank you, you fucker!” She snarled. She got another punch to the face. For what felt like eternity, the cycle continued until, finally, she kept her head down.

“What do you say?” The man prompted.

“T-thank y-you,” she murmured.

“Good girl. Now, _what is your name?_ ”

 _That_ was a new question. Hearing it… her eyes snapped open and she met his eyes defiantly. “Wren. My name is Wren,”

His hands lashed out, one grabbing her arm while the other grabbed her hand. “Wrong answer.” he sneered.

**_CRACK_ **

She _screamed_ , unable to squirm away due to the ropes that tied her down. “You _bastard!_ ” She screamed. “ _Let me go! Let me go!_ ”

“Let you go?” He repeated with a laugh. “Not a chance, _little bitch_.” He let her go and raised a hand, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

After a few seconds, when no blow came, she opened her eyes to find herself in Mettaton’s study, a familiar book in hand. Setting it down, she looked around before spotting the robot, smiling. “Mettaton, hello,” she said before it slowly slid off her face. In between them wasn’t the lavender rose, but rather, a bundle of flowers. There was green willows tied aconites, yellow and striped carnations, orange lilies, lobelias, peonies, thistle and witch-hazel together in a neat, but hurtful bundle. Seeing the bundle made her swallow and take a step back, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. “Me-Metta?”

She blinked, and a second later, there was a single black rose. “ **Leave,** ” It wasn’t Mettaton’s voice. It was darker, threatening. It… made her _fear_ . “ **Worthless; I should have never followed your path.** **_I should have left you to die_ **.”

“No… no… you’re not him. You’re not him!” She wailed. “You can’t be him!”

“ **Why ever not,** **_darling?_ ** **Because I’ve put up a front? Because I can lie, like every other worthless human there is out there?** ” He purred, stalking forward with every step she took back. His eyes weren’t hot pink. _They were blood red_.

“Metta’s nice. He-he wouldn’t… he couldn’t…” she choked back a sob, the room spinning. It spun and spun, the colors twisting and swirling…

“ **_Freak!_ ** ”

“ **_Worthless!_ ** ”

“ **_You’re dead to me!_ ** ”

“ **_Don’t touch me!_ ** ”

“ **_Wake up!_ ** ”

“ **_Useless!_ ** ”

“ _Darling, wake up!_ ”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suddenly, the spinning stopped, her arms gripped tightly, forcing her body to stop spinning as she was forced to stare at Mettaton, optics hot pink again and wide with panic. “N-not r-real,” she choked out.

“ _Darling, WAKE UP!_ ”

* * *

_Air_

She needed air.

Taking a deep, hoarse breath, her eyes flew open, green eyes unseeing as they flew across the room, not really taking anything in. There were gentle hands cupping her cheek -- she could feel the cloth and knew who it was -- and something was gently pinning her. “Wren?” she heard him whisper. “Darling, are you ok?” She took another deep breath, not expecting to hear it shudder and break. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and slowly, her vision narrowed in, allowing her to catch the ever familiar sight of magenta eyes.

She shook slightly before nodding, hoping he didn’t see her tears. “Fine,” she whispered, throat hoarse.

“You’re crying,” he accused, making her flinch.

“I-I’m sorry,” she sniffed, squeezing her eyes shut. Tears did nothing but show weakness… tears did nothing but cause needless aches. Something shifted, and suddenly, his arms were wrapped around her waist, face nuzzling into her neck as she looked out the window over his shoulder.

“It’s ok to cry darling.” she heard him murmur. “Everyone cries.”

* * *

The Darkness had opened its maw, last night, and it had swallowed her whole once more.

When the sun came up, Mettaton unplugged himself from his charger he had gotten from his room and went to his ‘study’, though come eight-thirty, he was back in the guest room, tray in hand. It had pancakes and fruits, and she wanted to smile, but it was just… too tiring. She couldn’t find it in her to sit up, and he seemed to realize this as the tray was set down on the side table before she was pulled up against his chest(chassis?). She was far more comfortable than she thought she’d be -- _living metal_ , she reminded herself -- and found her muscles relaxing at his warmth.

He didn’t push her much; he insisted that she had at least a few pieces of fruit and a bite or two of the pancakes True enough, once what was done, they just laid in silence. A very tense silence that she knew she had to break.

“‘M sorry,” she whispered. She felt him jolt and could feel his frown.

“Whatever for, darling?”

“For being stupid an’ not wantin’ to move,” she closed her eyes as his hands twitched.

“That’s not being stupid,” he breathed out slowly, as if he was holding back a yell. “It’s called being ‘sick’. _I_ should be the one saying sorry,” she tensed, unsure of what was to come. “I should’ve noticed your illness sooner,” he added mournfully.

New tears sprung up, but she was just _tired_ , and let her head lull to the right, resting it on his shoulder. Outside was sunny, the skies were blue with those white fluffy clouds, and with all that she wanted to just roll out of bed and drag the robot behind her outside to enjoy the day, she couldn’t even lift a finger. She couldn’t find the drive.

The day passed, and by the time the sun was setting, the plate of food was finished and both were teetering on the brink of sleep. “Metta?” she murmured.

“Darling?”

Than’ you,”

“For what?”

“For being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those who don't know about the Language of Flowers, here's a key of what that nightmare-ish bundle meant!
> 
> Green Willow = False Love  
> Aconite = Misanthropy = Contempt of Human Species  
> Yellow Carnations = Rejection/Disdain  
> Striped Carnations = Refusal  
> Orange Lilies = Passion/Desire/Hatred  
> Lobelias = Malevolence  
> Peonies = Shame  
> Thistle = Warning  
> Witch-Hazel = A magic spell  
> Black Rose = Death/Hatred
> 
> I probably got these paired together wrong, but the meaning I'm aiming for was for... well, actions speak louder than words. ;)
> 
> PS, end of the chappie was based on the events that took place over the last week ((only instead of an SO crawling into bed, it was my sister making sure I was up and moving))


	11. Fell on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the park turns sour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you try to post the wrong chapter a week early. I legit over looked this, I'm so sorry y'all. In any case, thank you all who commented on my A/Ns, they did help. 
> 
> Not sponsored or asked, but y'all should totally check out Undertale: The Musical by Man on the Internet. Simply marvelous! I'll have a link in the end notes.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of animal abuse, past torture, past bodily harm, past attempted suicide, past physical abuse, and past verbal abuse.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS -- REFERENCED BODILY HARM -- I.E. PAST TORTURE, PAST PHYSICAL ABUSE/SELF-HARM, ANIMAL ABANDONMENT/ABUSE -- LOOK FOR ~~~~~~~~~~~ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER OR DISTURB IN SOME WAY

The next week brought more sunshine to Earth and the will to move to Wren. Needless to say, whenever Mettaton could, they were off in the park, sometimes just talking -- his favorite color was, in fact,  _ not _ hot pink, but, rather, a calming midnight blue -- or doing a therapy activity to help heal her from the damage done by the AMAG; Anti-Monster Activist Group. Not exactly the most original of names, but, then again, these were the people trying to prevent change.

As it was, she was soaking her feet in the pond when he carefully sat beside her, a happy look on his face. “Happy day?” She asked, feeling her own smile start up.

“Only because you’re here,” he countered, making her roll her eyes. He’d been flirty to say the least, but the few times she had defaulted back to her…  _ original _ … personality, his reaction hadn’t exactly been the best. She had to turn her head away as to not return the favor.

“What’s planned out for this week?’ she asked, kicking in the water as she pulled out her tablet -- if she heard the metal monster sniff at this, she most certainly didn’t show it by grinning -- and opening the calendar.

“You have therapy Wednesday and Friday from eleven to two,” he recalled, arm hovering over her left thigh, where thirty stitches sat, making an odd decor swipe towards her knee from her hip. “I’m scheduled to go see Alphys for the final touches of my hardware upgrades on Friday as well,” she saw him looking at his hands with a scowl and raised an eyebrow.

“Metta, what’s rule one?” She reminded, making his lips purse.

“Love your body as I love mine,” he repeated, voice muted slightly. The woman could feel the story behind the reason, but she wouldn’t be the one to push; not like that. “These are the last of the upgrades, I promise,”

“I have no issue with what you said you were getting,” she reminded him. “However, you were looking like you…” she trailed off, eyes going towards the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Wrenstella, sweetheart, please, open the door!” _

_ “Wren, sweetie, don’t do this!” _

_ “Please, open the door!” _

_ Their false cries, it only drove the itch further. Her arms burned and her eyes itched. The Shadows, they crept closer, almost engulfing her once they realized she was alone, The Darkness making a swift entrance. The itch persisted as she curled into herself, hands fisting her hair as the blade nicked her scalp, making it stop for that one precious second. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wren!”

She snapped out of the memory and blinked, registering his magenta eyes bearing into hers as she realized she had begun to actually claw at herself. “Damn. And I was doing so well too.” she muttered.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he murmured, pulling her onto his lap, lifting her feet out of the water as he did so. “I didn’t mean to set you off.” She wanted to apologise, but she knew that action would create a whole new argument neither of them needed, so she leaned into his chassis, letting his arms go around her waist. His chin went to rest on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, taking in everything she dared, hoping the scene could last forever. “We won’t be able to stay here much longer,” he murmured, voice thick with relaxation and happiness.

“I don’t wanna go,” she muttered back. “A few more minutes?”

“Only for you, darling,” he sighed, arms tightening for a second before he stiffened, head raising up to look around. “Do you hear that?”

“Normal, fleshy human here,” she told him in a slightly smart tone, defaulting slightly. “I can only hear twenty yards in a city like this.” He slid her off his lap and back onto the little deck the city had built. “Stay here,” Mettaton ordered as he gracefully stood and marched away in three inched heels.

She looked around and stayed seated for all of five seconds before she stood up and began to jog towards where the robot had disappeared. Honestly, how hard was it to find a hot pink robot in a forest of green?

* * *

A lot fucking harder than it looked, apparently.

The sun had set, and the moon was peeking over the trees as she yet again stumbled into a faintly familiar clearing. With a growl, she sat under one of the trees, behind the roots, and crossed her arms with a huff. “Last time I ever go anywhere with him,” she grumbled. The bushes across the clearing rustled, making her peek over the roots, hoping it would be the insane monster who dashed into the forest because he thought he had heard something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead, it was three men carrying a sack that was moving.  _ Don’t say I’m about to watch some sick execution! _ She mentally begged before realizing the sack was far too small for an adult human. With a sickening feeling, she watched as the one carrying the sack all but chucked it against the lone tree in the clearing, the other two men kicking it once as they went back the way  they came, leaving her with the now unmoving sack. “Don’t let it be a baby,” she whispered, crawling over the roots and towards the burlap sack.

From there, she could hear whimpers, making her heart twist, the dagger three sided and impaled deep. Using her (old) keys, she cut the electrical tape and slowly opened the sack, gasping at what she saw. A black nose surrounded by a white snout that led up to a white diamond on the forehead greeted her as pain filled brown eyes stared at her, nearly glazed over. With a gasp, she gently scooped up the brown, black and white furred puppy, green eyes tearing up at it’s whimpers.

“It’s ok,” she whispered, wrapping the puppy in her jacket carefully and looking around for any signs of civilization. “It’s gonna be ok,” The only way she could guess was safe was the way the men had come from, but if they found her, who knows what would happen? Taking a chance, she rushed into the woods, having only taken five steps before a gunshot sounded, making her freeze and rush forward again.

She peered around the tree trunk to see a mother cat and three of four kittens lying far too still, the mother cat having been shot. Bile rose up in her throat, but she bit it down in favor of scooping the fourth kitten up, it’s tiny claws still soft as it tried to dig into her hand ferociously. Swiftly walking away, she put the yellow tabby in her shirt on top of her left breast -- it was more awkward than it looked -- and the kitten calmed down, though she feared it was due to shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she broke the tree line, she saw Mettaton frantically talking to Sans and Papyrus, and relief filled her as she beelined for them, still clutching the two animals to her chest. “Wren!” Papyrus cried in relief.

“Mettaton, we need to find an animal hospital,  _ now _ !” She told him instead. “Some bastards tried to kill this puppy and killed the kitten’s mother and littermates!”

* * *

Wren felt a sense of relief as the report came back about the two baby animals she had saved. While the puppy would have bruising and tender sides for a while, no bones had been broken and it --  _ she _ \-- had appeared to not have a concussion. The kitten had mild shock from the fracture on her front right paw, but aside from that, she was in good health as well. The vet had made a special note about how female yellow tabbies of her coloring were very rare, just as male calicos were.

“Well?” Sans asked from where he was sitting in one of the arm chairs.

“They’re both ok.” she sighed. “It’s going to be a while to find a foster family that’ll take care of their injuries sufficiently, but aside from that, they should make a quick recovery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who abided the warning: Wren got lost and witnessed a puppy being dumped and on her way to get back to Mettaton with said puppy, the men who left the pup killed a momma cat and three kittens, leaving the fourth for dead. 
> 
> It has been determined;
> 
> There will be 91 Chapters, three story arcs and two songs being in the chapter's names. If you can guess the next two story arcs with us almost being halfway through with arc 1, you'll get some cyber cookies from me! Ditto for the second song. ;)
> 
> Link for Undertale: The Musical: https://youtu.be/opUb5hdzRRA


	12. I Decided You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton decides to surprise Wren, and she surprises him in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS -- Mention of past animal abuse, past torture, past bodily harm, past attempted suicide, past physical abuse, and past verbal abuse.
> 
> No known triggers in this chapter.

Her arms burnt in a good way as she left therapy Friday afternoon, the sun attempting to peek out of the clouds. She smiled as she got into Papyrus’s red convertible, buckling in and leaning her head against the headrest, letting the wind mess with her hair. “Thank you, Papyrus, for taking me back home while Mettaton is at the Lab getting his upgrades done.”

“Nyeheheh, it is no problem, friend Wren,” he told her, his ever present smile cheerful.

“Well, in any case, I planned on making some cookies, and I was wondering if you would want to help me,” she offered. She saw stars form in his eye sockets.

“I gratefully accept your offer!” He exclaimed, pulling into the garage before looking at the time, a slightly nervous look on his face.

“Papyrus?” She asked, worry rolling in her stomach. Was something wrong?

“It-it’s nothing, friend Wren!” He said, stuttering. “I merely seem to have misplaced my… my watch!” Her eyebrows rose and pinched. Since when did Papyrus “I always know the time and don’t need a watch” Fontso have a said watch? “Will you help me look for it? It must be somewhere here,”

“O-kay,” she answered slowly, but still searched the entire car three times over before the skeleton let out a loud, nervous laugh.

“Nyeheheh, I just remembered! I don’t own a watch!” He started, making her sigh, arms twitching in pain. She was supposed to ice them the second she got home, not spend almost an hour searching for something that didn’t exist.

“Papyrus, can’t I just go inside? My arms hurt to the point I just want them to disappear,” she almost begged, forehead resting against the passenger seat where she kneeled.

“I’m sorry, friend Wren,” The tall skeleton murmured. He grabbed her bag and gently pulled her up, guiding her towards the fancy house and into the living room, where she collapsed face first into the couch, closing her eyes at the softness. She heard Papyrus and Mettaton talking quietly before the skeleton left, making her press her face deeper into the couch.

“Darling, is that you?” She heard Mettaton call, making her groan, but shift her head to the side and pop open an eye. She was greeted with shades of browns, blacks and whites as a single muzzle shifted into view. Her pain was forgotten as she all but jumped up and snatched the wriggling puppy from the robot’s arms, cooing as she tried to lick the human’s face.

“I thought she was going to a foster family,” she said through giggles as the dog tried to lick her face off. She saw the hearts in his magenta eyes and just stopped to stare at him, hope, happiness and lo- _affection_ swelling up. “No…” she whispered, making his black stained, smile covered lips widen.

“Meet Nana,” he said as the puppy momentarily licked his newly installed hand, which she finally noticed. It was more human looking as opposed to his old cloth covered cartoon ones. She saw hot pink gloves hanging off the arm of the chair as his palm and fingers revealed black metal beneath the grey sleeve of the shirt he had on. “The veterinarian said her and Kithi were showing signs of depression when we left,” she felt his eyes on her as she nuzzled the top of the puppy’s -- Nana’s -- head. “And I saw you act… I thought that, perhaps, she would be good. For the both of us.”

Setting the pup down carefully, she turned back to the bemused monster and marched up to him. Giving him only a second warning, she threw her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down into an awkward hug. “Thank you.” she whispered.

“Anything for you, darling,” he murmured back.

She started to pull back, but stopped halfway, heart fluttering alongside with the butterflies in her stomach as she stared into his eyes, breath hitching slightly. From just below, she could see those black lips, and she thought if they were painted, or, if by some crazy chance, he used cosmetics for his makeup. If it was the latter, and she were to lean forward, to taste those lips, would they taste like liquorice?

She felt herself start to lean forward before an image flashed before her eyes, making her stop and finish pulling away. Mettaton looked as gutted as she felt as she sat on the couch, staring into nothing as Nana marched over to her and accidentally slammed a paw on her arm, causing the pain to flare up and her to hiss slightly. “Are you okay? Where are you hurt?” The monster demanded.

“I just need to ice my arm and take some pain meds,” she reassured him.

“You should rest,” he told her, and she saw something lurking in his eyes. Fighting down her own smirk, she nodded, going to the bathroom and taking two of the ibuprofen tablets. Setting it beside the sink as opposed to in the cabinet, she went towards her room, opening the door to stop and stare at what she was seeing.

Blinking, she gently closed the door and walked back down the hall, where Mettaton was placing a sleeping Nana into a nice looking wicker dog bed with deep blue fluff for cushioning. “Metta,” she began as he turned around. “Why is there a bunch of cat stuff in my room?”

Ah, yes, the guilty grin of “ _I know you said you didn’t want it, but your eyes said otherwise, darling_ ” smile. She was quite familiar with it. “Nana and Kithi couldn’t be separated, now could they?”

 _Fuck. It_. she thought before marching towards him.

“Darling? Aren’t you going to l-?” Gripping his shirt, she yanked, making him either bend with it or let her hurt herself more, and she bounced up, their noses and foreheads crashing awkwardly as their lips met at an odd angle. Her nose gave off a little ache, and she realized what she was doing, caused her to step back, eyes downcasted and a furious blush across her face.

“I-I’m sorry!” She squeaked, covering her face. Smooth metal gently slid under her hands, causing them to trace down his new arms as her face was guided to look towards his. Slowly, she raised her gaze, looking at his features before meeting his eyes.

There was no mistaking what he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our next chapter will be our regular Union break from Wren and Ton-Ton's story and become more focused on the story of the untold...
> 
> Any guesses?
> 
> Next Chapter: July 13th, 2017 ((<<\-- I almost wrote 2071. That's a hell of a Union Break))


	13. Looked Well on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Union Break!
> 
> A more in-depth look on Leslie and Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just realized this chapter didn't go up when it was supposed to.
> 
> R I P
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**_Wise Ass 10:16 -- Knock Knock_ **

**_Li-Li 10:30 -- Sans, I’m working_ **

**_Wise Ass 11:01 -- Knock Knock_ **

**_Li-Li 12:45 -- I’m on break now. What is it?_ **

**_Wise Ass 12:45 -- Knock Knock_ **

**_Li-Li 12:46 -- *le sigh* Who’s there?_ **

**_Wise Ass 12:46 -- Juno!_ **

**_Li-Li 12:47 -- Juno who?_ **

**_Wise Ass 12:47 -- Juno I love you, right?_ **

The blonde couldn’t stop her hopeless giggles, face flushing as she got more than one knowing look from a co-worker. “Oh, has our Ice Nurse found someone to defrost her heart?” Juli asked, pretending to faint. Her mind flash to the skeleton and felt a lovesick smile bloom on her lips, causing her to cover her mouth, but the damage was already done.

“Methinks she does,” Ryan answered with a smirk. “So who’s the lucky man? Anyone we might’ve met?”

“Actually…” she mumbled. “You might have. Do you remember the woman Mettaton brought in? The one who did the suicide fail?”

“You don’t mean that you’re talking to…?” Juli looked at the phone in doubt.

“Wren and Mettaton are friends; I’m, uh… talking to their friend who was here basically twenty-four seven.”

“The skeleton?” Marc asked, making her nod hesitantly. “This is a judge free zone, honey. Honestly, that guy has a lot of character. He fits you.” Leslie hesitantly lowered her hand, allowing her smile to show. “What are you two talking about?”

“He sent me this… really cheesy knock-knock joke,” she admitted, pressing a hand to her cheek as she leaned into it.

“Oh?” Juli asked, leaning onto her back. “ _ Juno I love you, right? _ Oh my god, that’s, like, so sweet… I can feel my teeth rotting from here.” The brunette snatched the phone out of her friend’s hand and danced away as she tried to grab it back. “How long have you been going out?”

She felt the blush come back. “He asked me out when Wren was released.”

“So just about nine months,” Ryan cooed. “Any luck getting to the, uh,  _ bone zone _ ?” He asked, lewdly motioning below his waist. “Does he even have one?”

“I’m  _ not _ answering that,” she squeaked out, but her face grew redder. “Now give me my phone back.”

Juli looked up from where she had been typing with a grin that made her stomach sink a little. “Ok,” she shrugged, putting the phone into her outstretched hand, a stone settling.

“Oh, would you look at that, our break is over,” Marc ushered the two out of the room, leaving her to sit in her chair with a groan as she opened up the IM.

**_Li-Li 1:05 -- Are you a campfire?_ **

**_♥‿♥ 1:05 -- what?_ **

**_Li-Li 1:05 -- Because you’re hot and I want s’more._ **

**_♥‿♥ 1:06 -- babe, are you…?_ **

**_Li-Li 1:06 -- Did you get those yoga pants on sale?_ **

**_♥‿♥ 1:06 -- Les…._ **

**_Li-Li 1:07 -- Because at my house, they can be 100% off._ **

Oh my  _ god _ .

**_♥‿♥ 1:07 -- is that a threat? ;)_ **

**_Li-Li 1:08 -- It’s a promise._ **

She was going to  _ kill _ her… She tapped on the keyboard and started to type out that,  _ no _ , it wasn’t here who had typed that when her phone buzzed.

**_♥‿♥ 1:12 -- i’m look forward to it_ **

_ After, _ she amended, deleting what she had been typing, sending a kissy face emoji instead.

* * *

When she got to the apartment, the lights were locked on low and she saw white, yellow and coral rose petals on the floor, leading towards the dining room, making her laugh as she undid her jacket and hung it up. “Sans?” She called. There was a clatter of silverware and plates from the kitchen, her smile deepened as she peeled off her shoes and socks, leaving her walking barefoot on the floor, still dressed in her scrubs. Pulling her hair out of her bun, she combed her hands through the golden locks before spying her boyfriend trying to do something in the kitchen, the table set for two with a candle and eleven red and white roses intertwined with one another.

Taking a quick picture of the flowers, she shot it off to Wren.

**_Wren 6:27 -- Red and white roses intertwined means unity. Eleven signal that you’re truly and deeply loved. Should I even be looking at this? I feel like I’m intruding on something._ **

**_Li-Li 6:28 -- Thank you, and no, you’re not. Just being treated to a nice night. ;) You should as MTT to do it sometime if he hasn’t already_ **

**_Wren 6:28 -- 〆(・∀・) I will cut you_ **

**_Li-Li 6:29 -- ooh, and you didn’t tell me?? I thought we were friends! (ಥ﹏ಥ)_ **

**_Wren 6:29 -- Just remember; I know where you live and I have a spare key._ **

**_Wren 6:29 -- Sleep with one eye open tonight. (ಠ⌣ಠ)_ **

Shaking her head, Leslie sat the phone down and went into the kitchen, where Sans was staring at the stove, eye sockets blank. Following his nonexistent gaze, she bit back giggles as she saw what might’ve been a roast -- or was that ham? -- but it was a tad too charred to tell. “You know,” she started, voice thick with amusement. The skeleton snapped around, now looking at her in what she could only assume was embarrassed horror. “We could always have takeout.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, smiled strained. “Tonight was just supposed to be a special night. Thought I’d try to cook…”

“Sans,” she said in a slightly long suffering, but teasing tone. “I told you; I don’t care if you can cook or not,” The said skeleton grinned sheepishly at this and rubbed the back of his neck vertebrae.

“Heh, you did, didn’t you,” he murmured. With a soft chuckle, he pressed his forehead to hers, fingers ghosting the back of her neck carefully. Raising her hands to have her fingers trace his cheekbones, she grinned as she saw that his normally white bone was now dusted with a type of cyan blue -- magic, she knew, but it was still amazing nonetheless. “Did, uh, you really mean..?”

She felt a bit of shame crawl up her. “I… Juli stole my phone,” she mumbled, making him stiffen. “I’ve… I’ve been wanting to,” she dropped off with a grumble, hands dropping to her arms as her fingernails began to slowly carve familiar paths of frustration. She had never been good with things like emotions and expressing herself -- hence the nickname Ice Nurse -- and things like trying to evolve a relationship just… flew over her head.

She felt him guide her hands away before gently pulling at her jaw, making her look at him. “Are you sure?” he murmured.

“ _ Yes _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr (omsrandom.tumblr.com) for art/story preps and sneaks.
> 
> End of Union Break.
> 
> Next chapter -- Wren gets invited to a ball


	14. Well on Me ((Flowerfell Crossover Part One))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren gets invited to a ball, but things get sidetracked when a Sans impostor shows up at her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating. Everything's just gotten to the point where I'm physically unable to get out of bed some days while others I had a million things to do and less than a second to do them.
> 
> HOWEVER
> 
> I will still be working on my stories, even if the updates are slow.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of past animal abuse, past torture, past bodily harm, past attempted suicide, past physical abuse, and past verbal abuse.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR FLOWERFELL.

Wren bit her lip as she looked at the few dresses she managed to hold on to, none of them looking quite as she wished. Mettaton had gotten an invite to the Monster Royal Family’s charity ball, and he had asked her to be his plus one. She was hesitant to agree on it; not because it meant that there would be a moment in time that they would be alone -- not that she knew they royals lived across town or anything -- but her hesitancy was due to what happened last time she had been at a party.

She really didn’t want to be kidnapped again.

Especially if it meant her captivity ended with her shooting…

With a firm headshake, the woman hung the dresses back up with a huff, grinning as Kithi imitated the sound. “Hey now, just cause I do something doesn’t mean you repeat it,” she chided before pausing. “Oh my god, I’m talking to a kitten like it’s a kid.”

“You humans have an odd name for that,” Mettaton’s voice came from the doorway, nearly scaring her out of her skin. “I once read somewhere that you call them ‘ _ fur-babies _ ’?” A snort ripped through her before she could stop it. “What?”

“That’s not a word I ever expected you to say Metta,” She told him carefully. “It just doesn’t seem… I dunno…  _ you _ .” He had this type of smirk before he hid it, stepping into the room.

“Is everything alright?” He asked instead. She nodded and scooped the kitten up from where she had started to do the little butt-wiggle-pounce.

“Just… a wardrobe thing,” she hedged, petting the wriggling kitten. Nana looked up from where she had been chewing on a bone and did her best to ‘woof’, though it came out more as a yip. “It should be fixed soon, though,”

“Are you sure, darling?” He asked, catching her hesitancy easily.

“Yes, I’m sure about this one,” she nodded, praying he didn’t call her bluff. He only narrowed his magenta eye before humming and walking away, making her nervous sky rocket. Did… did she do something wrong?

* * *

She found herself humming as she rearranged a few things in the library, having found a part-time job after her old one fired her for missing too many days while she was in the hospital. It was a rather quiet day, for school was back in session and it was the middle of the day, which meant fewer angsty teens who thought they knew everything while others knew nothing.

“ _ Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow? _ ” She whispered sung as she begun to put books up. “ _ Come with me, and you’ll be, the seventh maid in a row. My answer was laughter, soft as I lowered my head. ‘You’re too late, I’m afraid, this flower’s already dead’. _ ” Was it her, or was the library a bit more quieter than usual? “ _ Resetting as I was, with blossoms in full bloom. Never a chance to pause with magic to consume. A shadow walked behind me, offering his hand, but couldn’t understand. _ ”

She pushed her cart out around the edge and almost flailed backwards as it hit something, and she wanted to curse a half second later as she saw the familiar white bones of her friend. “Sans, don’t  _ do _ that! What if I pushed this cart harder?! I would’ve killed you and then have to felt with a teary Paps! You know I hate it when Papyrus cries,” she had found that out the hard way, of course, when she admitted she didn’t really like spaghetti and that she only tolerated it because the tall skeleton monster was so sweet about how he acted, she hadn’t the heart to tell him no. Going around the cart, she went to help the skeleton monster up, but froze at the razor teeth, edgy black jacket and overall ‘don’t touch me’ aura. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” she heard herself say as she stumbled back.

“Sweetheart?” the not-Sans whispered as she quickly punched in a familiar phone number, not taking her eyes off the unfamiliar monster.

“ _ Sup? _ ” he asked as soon as he picked up.

“I need you to come to my work  _ asap _ . I…” she trailed off, mouth shutting and pursing as she stared at the imposter. “You won’t believe me if I told you.” She heard the familiar sound a few seconds later and edged back towards her desk. “Over here!” Wren called out.

“Jeez, Wren, what did you do th-?” Sans cut himself off as he stared at his clone with dark sockets, the lights having gone out. “So the old man was right. Huh.”

“Look, can we just get everything sorted out before the schools release? I can’t let Frisk see me like…” she crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders forward in a defensive position. “Who are you?” she asked the new comer.

“Sans,” he answered. “Aren’t you Frisk?”

“No, that’s the name of the kid who freed the Monsters some two years ago. They’re… they’re my baby cousin,” she downcasted her gaze and her Sans stood in front of her slightly. “If you’re Sans as well, doesn’t that usually mean you’re from a different dimension? Different choices were made and such?”

“The Frisk I knew was -- she looked like you. A lot.” he answered, making her frown at his tone before it clicked.  _ Oh _ .

“What does that mean,” her Sans snorted, but stopped as she put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. “Right, well, Tori and Asgore will need to know we got a World Bleed.”

“What’s a World Bleed?” She asked before she could stop herself and immediately ducked her head, chin to her chest.

“Hey, none of that,” he chided gently. “And it’s something my pops came up with before his death. Said that if there was enough tension on the world, someone could bleed between the walls and end up somewhere they aren’t supposed to be.”

“So a world where Frisk is older, hmm?  Do you think they’d hate me that much then?” she murmured.

“ _ She _ ,” the other Sans cut in. “Frisk was a ‘she’.”

“Still doesn’t mean Frisk didn’t choose that,” Sans shrugged, but Wren frowned.

“I know Frisk. They prefer male over female pronouns but will use both given their mood. Haven’t you notice they rarely use female during a happy time? His Frisk was a born female, which means she prob..a..bly…” she clamped her mouth shut, turned around and went to her desk, slamming herself in the chair and all but slammed her head on the tabletop, leaving it there.

“You wanna explain something?” the blue jacket Sans asked.

“IwasughteakingoutdanoughtFiskentupdatain,” she muttered against the table.

“Pardon?”

“I was caught sneaking out the night Frisk went up Ebott,” she groaned louder. “Had I not been caught, it… it would’ve been me instead of Frisk who fell.” There was that unbearable silence again before she felt his arm gently on her back, flinching despite knowing he’d never harm her.

“It was them, not you, who fell. And I couldn’t exactly say what would’ve happened if you fell instead of them.” he was careful to pat her before backing up away, still in her sights. “We’ll need to discuss all the facts in a safer environment. Let Mettaton know that you’ll be going home early else he’ll have kittens,” she couldn’t stop her snort at that and covered her mouth with her hand as she did her best not to imagine  _ that _ scenario.

“See you two in about two hours then, if it’s not settled,” she said idly, turning back to the computer and pulling a few of the books towards her, doing her best not to show how nervous she was. Following the two vanishing, she was quick to clock out with a hasty explanation and called her… well, she didn’t know what to call Mettaton, but she called him as Sans suggested.

* * *

It took three hours to find the exact Multiverse that his alternate self hailed from, and the current residents watched the history of the Underground, right up to the moment where that Sans came into this world. “She hadn’t been joking when she said she could’ve easily been our Frisk,” he finally said. “Their skin tones are off and the eye colors are wrong, but aside from that, they’re near twins. Do you know if she ever came from-?” Sans cut himself off and grimaced. “I’ll leave that one for Wren when she gets here.”

There was a crash as well as some curses that made the skeleton in the blue jacket want to smile. A few seconds later, Les and Wren came through the door, both as frazzled as the other. “Mettaton wouldn’t let me go until he made sure I was completely fine,” the curly haired woman huffed. “I swear, sometimes he gets to be a bit too much.”

“So this is your little guest?” Les asked, diverting the attention. “I’m Leslie. You probably know Wrenstella by now.”

“Don’t call me that,” Wren grumbled. “I hate that name.”

“Anyways,” the blonde continued. “You forgot to tell Paps that you wouldn’t be home on time. He nearly had a fit until I explained what’s going on.”

“Oh no,” the newcomer paled, if it was possible, making Wren’s brows to knit together.

“He’s demanding for his “new brother” to have spaghetti with us tonight. I’ve done my best to explain it to him, so it’s your turn.” the nurse finished, turning to Wren to see her frowning. “Wren? What’s wrong?”

“You don’t get along with Papyrus that well, do you Sans?” she asked instead, tone soft and even, but a little distant. The one in the black jacket jolted, red eyes darting over the place.

“He’s my baby brother,” he hedged.

“And I used to think that just because someone was related to me it must mean they love me very deeply. In the end it left me in an abusive relationship that would’ve led to my suicide had Mettaton, Sans and Leslie not helped me out.” Her voice had turned chilly, making most shudder. She then sighed and shook her head. “It’ll most likely take a few days anyways to get you back home. I think you’ll find more than a few things different.”

“Frisk is coming!” Alphys all but screeched as she looked at the cameras, leaving the two humans in a mad dash out of the room, leaving behind a bemused skeleton.

“What’s that about?”

“Frisk doesn’t know their cousin is alive. Last time they knew, she…” Toriel trailed off. “It forced Chara to wipe Frisk’s memory of those weeks. Leslie, of course, has only met Frisk once, and while my child is open to monsters meeting humans, they are still very distrustful of their own species.”

A second later, a kid no older than ten stepped from the door, Flowey wrapped around their forearm as a backpack hung from their other shoulder, green eyes sparkling with interest as they stared right at him. “So you’re the one who  has everyone talking,” they noted, sitting crosslegged beside Alphys and pulling out a rubix cube. “How long are you staying?”

Sans said nothing, choosing to continue observing this world’s savior. He wanted to know what he was looking for, so when he returned, he could find his Sweetheart’s cousin she obviously loved so much and ensure nothing happened to them for as long as he could.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” Frisk joked, left eye going red. “It’s ok. We don’t need words to know what you’re thinking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Wren was going to go shopping (again) but then I got sucked into the hell known as Flowerfell and I've only just briefly crawled out. 
> 
> As such, I would like to point out that while I do not own Flowerfell or it's concept, I *do* have an Undertale AU that I do have -> https://damaged-tale.tumblr.com/ -> Bad art, yes, but I've said before I'm a writer, not a drawer. It's only recently started with the first comic, and the ask blog portion is rather dry, so any questions or love is very much so welcomed, but if you'd rather send asks to my main blog -> https://omsrandom.tumblr.com/ -> the ask box is open there too!
> 
> Next chapter's unofficial title is {Retracted}


	15. Let's Go Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ȩ̶̢̭͕̤͍̪̭̌̈́͑̋̓̽͛̃͂̌̉̆̒̚n̵̜̂̏̃͝͝t̴̢̢͙̘̙̹̖̱̙̥͕̥̺̜̐̅̉̃̅̇̉̎͜ͅr̷̝̣̞͖̓̔̋͊̀́͛y̵̧̨̝̤̩̬̩̥̩̱͙̟͐̈͑ ̴̨̮̳̫̠͍͉͖̔͗̒̏̀̈́͋̆̚͘1̷̮̙̲̟́́̑͐̔̓̎̔̍̐̀̍͋͠7̷̩͎͕̩̳͕̱̝͒͆̄̈̅̈́̒̓̽ͅ  
> ̶̧̛͎̯͍̞̉̄̽̚  
> ̷̡̧̩̞̩̻̳̩̲̘͎̈́̅̌͗̆̓̉̏̔͝͠D̵̨͎̲͓̩͊̀̒͊̊̋̔͗̅̀̈́̏̌̚͝ͅạ̶̭͓͔͙̖̟̦̤̖̯̣̿̀̓̐̅͗͆̒̍̇͘͜͠ŕ̴̬͈͍̻̻̺̳̂̊͝͝͠k̶̝̰̯̯͕̊̈͒̊̅̀̍̓̾̐,̶̢̝̲̟̗̺̜̊̑͋͆̈́̓̉̒̎͗̍͊̽͜͠ ̶̧̡̥̣͖͈̋̃̊̾̒̂̆̿͑͌̄̅̾̕͜͠D̵̢̨̼͖̩̼̺̻̮̻̜͍͖̝̦͈͚̫̪̲͂̀̽͋͗ḁ̶̺̜̥̬̲̼̺̯̥̘͠ͅr̷̢̢̘̲̰̰̪̻̞͚̪̘͔̽͛̈͝͝k̵̥͎̹͖̅͆͛͂̑̍̓̈́̈͒͐͂̚ḛ̶̡̖̠͇́̔́̇̈́̐̋͆͜͠ŗ̴̢̳̳̻̼͓͉̥͎̘̪͎̦̫͖͇͛͗̆̂͜͝,̶̧̞̬͇͙̙̮̤̖͔̳͈͎̞̞̉̾ ̷̝̈́̃͆͛͠͝y̴̢̡̻̤̰͖̲̙̩̅͂e̶͍̦͍͛̆̆̽͑̍̕̚t̶̛̲̲͎͔̜̣͙͚̪̺̜̯̠̹̫̰̮͐͛̈́͐̓͐̎̚̕͜ ̴̢̧̪̬̮̟̲̜̜̟̜̲̍̊̄̆͒̒͊̾̈͂̀̐̂̃͛̿͘͠͝Ḑ̵̡̭̖̠̤̹̤͙́̈́̀̆͠ả̴̧̖̮̲̺͖̪̭͈͍͖̅͌̂̀̊̊͆̓̂͊̆͘̚͘͝͝ŗ̸̛̲͓̬̬͚̦͍͈̫̫̹̼͇̊̿̉͌̈̋͗̆̎̋̈͒̋̀͆̑̍̊͠ͅk̵͖̩̙̊͐̆̊͜͠͝ͅe̵̖͖̓̓̔̐͂r̶̡͖͓̜̻̬̱̰͉͓̻̅͒́̐͒͛ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating. Sickness sucks. :^) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Plot is moving!
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of past torture, past bodily harm, past attempted suicide, past physical abuse, and past verbal abuse.

_ Dark _

Who was he?

_ Darker _

There were holes in his hands...

_ Yet darker _

Sounds of children laughing…

_ The darkness keeps growing _

A soft touch, brush of red hair and violet eyes.

_ Shadows cutting deeper _

“ _ Mathilda _ ,” he breathed, and the memories came flooding back. His wife had been one of the few who were able to march with the troops; one of the few who had been able to enter the barrier without immediate death. She had been a family friend to the Dreemurrs, and had been fatally shot by the child of Justice while returning from the Lab after reminding him of their second son’s fifth birthday celebration.

_ Photon readings negative _

He remembered his steadfast decline afterwards. Not many monsters lived after their SMs died, especially bonded ones like they had been, Boss Monster or not. He had been tired, near Falling Down, the day he fell down. Falling into the Core  _ shattered _ him. He existed everywhere… and nowhere. Soon, he forgot his own name. He forgot his sons’ names. He even forgot how his wife felt when he came home and hugged her.

_ This next experiment _

He watched his eldest be forced to grow up far too soon, having only been ten when Mathilda died and eleven when he fell. He was ever so thankful for his friend -- orange, warm, smelled of burning pinecones and malt whiskey -- who took care of them.

_ Seems _

Frisk fell

_ Very _

They found the door that lead directly into the void.

_ Very _ .

They did a RESET and killed Papyrus --  _ His second son! His darling boy! _

_ Interesting _

All it would’ve taken was one hit, and his poor son, his darling Sans, would be dust, but yet, the human hesitated.

_ … _

He followed Mettaton around, the bot having been a ghost beforehand. He had been there when the superstar had found his SM. An SM who could see him. He had watched as this Wrenstella bonded with Sans, who found his own soul within the blonde nurse.

_ What do you think? _

* * *

Shifting her sleeves down for the final time, Wren stood up and went into the living area, where, in the corner of her eye, she saw the half skeletal goop monster half stand up. It was the same from the party, dressed the same too. Very carefully, she turned her head and wanted to cheer as he didn’t disappear completely.

“Who are you?” She asked him, making him startle.

**_{I am… I have… forgotten…}_ ** he signed, looking extremely distressed.  **_{My sons, Sans and Papyrus, they are your friends. Thank you for watching over them.}_ **

“If anything, they watch over me more.” She quipped. “Would they recognize your description? If I asked about you?”

**_{I no longer exist in the conventual way, child. Sans might remember, but I do not know about Papyrus. He was young when I… fell…}_ **

“You Fell Down?” She asked with a frown. What would make him lose that much hope? At his shake, dread filled her. “You…  _ fell _ down?”

**_{After my wife died, I was in a very bad state, only able to hold on for our sons. I was about to Fall, when I tripped while inspecting the Core. In my haste to return home, I fell into my own creation and was erased from time and space.}_ **

“I… I’m sorry… I’ll still try. They deserve to know you’re still here, in a way.”

“ _ Darling, who are you talking to? _ ” Mettaton called from his room.

“An old friend!” She replied, and when the woman looked back, the ghost skeleton was gone. “If you were erased… how do I remember you?”

* * *

The party turned out to be a hodgepodge of Monsters and Humans. Elitists from both sides, in a sense. The King and Queen of Monsters, the Captain and Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, King’s Judge, Royal Scientist for the Monsters and a mess of senators, stars and producers for humans. It was her first (third) introduction to Asgore and Toriel, as the actual first… well, she was glad it wasn’t real, even if she had the scars and nightmares to say otherwise. As for her second time, she didn’t really have the chance to introduce herself before her cousin had started to enter Alphys’s lab.

Asgore turned out to be everything Mettaton said he’d be, which was, in turn, essentially a giant teddy bear. He made jokes and was everything her father should’ve been. Which, in turn, made her absolutely mortified when she accidentally said ‘Goat-Dad’ to him whilst going to go talk to Undyne and Papyrus.

Toriel had just laughed and hugged her tightly when ‘Goat-Mom’ slipped out. Apparently her being the only good relation to Frisk also meant she was the Queen’s child. Thankfully, Frisk hadn’t been allowed to go to this party upon Mettaton mentioning Wren was attending, though the official reason was because it was a late night, alcohol party on a school night.

With a sigh, she shuffled her feet where she was standing, forcing a grin as her old producer came up to her. “Aren’t you a lovely little thing?” He asked. “You look familiar…” Her heart sunk lightly. Once, before Damen, they were close friends, but after he wormed his way in, everything and everyone had been shut out. “Eh, hows about we,” he interrupted himself with a hiccup. “Bout we ditch this party?”

“No thank you,” She said politely, smile tight. “I’m here with my… partner.”

“He’ll never know.”

“He is right behind you,” her boyfriend’s voice said, sounding just as displeased as she felt. “Come here, Darling. I don’t think I’ve introduced you to my manager,”

“Of course,” She gave Rich a wide berth and immediately took his arm, not quite expecting him to practically attach himself to her hip with a single pull. “Metta,” she half mumbled.

“You looked uncomfortable, and I wasn’t going to take a chance. Not with you.  _ Never _ with you.” With the way his eye looked at her, normally sharp, hot pink but now a soft, warm color, made her relax and nod her head, allowing him to guide her to where an orange cat monster in a black suit was standing, looking as awkward as she felt. “BP,  _ darling _ , meet my sweetheart. Sweetheart, this is BP, my stage and record manager.”

“BP?” She asked curiously, eyebrows raising.

“BurgerPants,” he mumbled. “So you’re the one who's been making the boss happy.”

* * *

It was two in the morning before she was able to get Sans by himself. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He quipped, obviously referencing Napstablook, but she saw his smile fall as she shook her head.

“I have, and I’m not talking about Mettaton or Napstablook.” She murmured before taking a deep breath. “A long time ago, there were two beings who were deeply in love. One was a human woman with hair of fire. The other was a skeleton with a hole in each of his hand.”

“What?” Sans’s face was somehow furrowed.

“Humans declared war on Monsters, but the wife was able to join her husband as well as a few other humans who loved their spouses. The underground was, at first, harsh and cruel to the human mates, but they could not be touched due to having been bonded to their spouses. Two years later, the King and Queen had a son, Asriel. The woman with fire hair was his nanny.  A year after he turned two, she had a son of her own. He lit their world up.”

The skeleton was shaking now, eye lights barely visible. “Kid…”

“Five years after that, Chara fell. The skeleton child, Asriel and Chara were best friends. The same day Chara joined, the skeleton child gained a brother. The next year, Asriel crossed the barrier and died. The underground mourned, but the family was able to continue on. On the day of the second son’s fifth birthday, the mother went to remind the father of their child’s party.”

“Wren…” he was begging now.

“She didn’t make it home. The father felt the bond shatter immediately. It was only due to the fact that his sons needed him did he stay strong and not Fall.” She closed her eyes and immediately regretted it, as she could see what happened next. “But even the strongest of us make mistakes. He had thought he had more time. He went to finish his final gift to the underground. He finished it, but as he went to return home-,”

“He tripped over a toolkit,” Sans finished, tears streaming down his skull. When he ‘opened’ his eyes, his right was out whilst his left held a fireball of blues and oranges. “ **_J u s t   h o w   d o   y o u   k n o w   t h a t   s t o r y?_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ȳ̷̡̠͚̱͕͉̤̖͔̹̬̹͇͍̳͓̽ͅo̸̝͗͗̄̀̐̒͋͑̓̐̂͘̚͠u̵̡̞̜̯͕̫͍̳̓̑̃̓̾̔ ̷͙̬͎͔̮̳̫͗͐́b̵̹͖̤̼̰̓̓̓̈̅̇̅̏̓̽̂́͆͐̾͝e̶̫̦̔͒͂͊̉̄̇l̴̬̳̮̠͕̳̦̼̭̺̠̓̀̈̑̐̍͂̎̎̉̑̊͑̇̚̚͠͝í̶̢̧͓͓̣͈̣̪̭̪̰̫̙͙͓̱̽̀̌̂̉̈́̐ę̸̨̛̛̺̻̥̳̖͓̤͉̳̰͚͍̦͙͉̳̻͚͒͂̅̃̈́̊͒̽̓͛̂̋̎̈̈́̑̇v̴̟̝́͠ẻ̶̢̨̼̗̳͕̣̼̠̪̭͔̣̂̏͘ͅ ̶̢̖̹̫̬̪̘̚ḿ̴̩͎̜͓̃̈́̈̀͂̅͆͑͋͑̂͘͘͘͝ȩ̴̝̗̳̬̯͎̟̪͍̞͙̹̮̳̙̤͎́͋̏̐̈̿̓̂̃̄̈́̏̏̚͝ ̴̻̓̂͐̏̇͗̑̑͌̋̓̐̂̆̕͘̚ț̵͈̮͓̤͖͇̟͙̈͊͜ǫ̷̳̘̮͉̼̙̪͍̯̹͔͖̞̭̘̥̍̋̈́͂̍̎̑̾̒̕͝ͅͅ ̴͕̻͈̞͔͍̖͈̭̱̘͔̺͕̒b̸̰̾͂͗͛̏̉̽͛̾̃̓͆̉̂͘͝ě̵̢̳̟̳͕͇̝̦͈̗͇̞͒͑̾͐̆͆̓̂́̋̈́͋̆̚̚ ̸̧̺̮̫͈̝͈̭̱̳̏ģ̸̧̢̛̲͕̦͔͔̱̰̬̯͒̏̇̋͌̒͌͛̽̄̓̃̅̚͜͝͝͝ò̶̡̳͈͕̟̥̹͈̜́͒͌̃̊̽͊̄͆̒͐͝͝n̴̤̍̋̍ę̴̧̡̛̻̭̹̩̩̞̞̙͙̦͍̜̻̇̑̎̿̃̃̇̊̀̚͜͝.̴̻̗̗̤̣̱̈́́̄̂̒̎͘͜͝.̵̡̛̰̜̘͎̖̬̗̹̬͓̮͈̑̅̌̎̈͂̉̊͐͑̃̕͜͝͠.̶̨̛̝̟̜̉̎́̓̽̽͊͊̽̐̃͐̌̓͒̕͠  
> ̴̨̢̫͚̣̱͍̘̠̠͖̥̠̑͑͑̇͒͌̀̏̒̆̐̑̌̓͘ͅ  
> ̵̛̦͉̝̮̫̫̺̤̟̒̐̎͂̂͗̓̈́̃̈͜b̴̢̧̢̨̝͙͉͉̗͖̯̮̰͇̹̭̰͐͆̎̏̓̓̑͛̀̒̐u̷̢̦̭͎̯̯͓͇̩̖̥̯̫̾̒͐ţ̷̨̢͉̖͓̳͇̲͉̜͙̭͈̱̲̹̭̽̍̓̒̉͋̍̐̊̓̒͑͐͊̔̚͜͠͠ ̷̡̌I̷̡̡͙̬͎̤̬̘̥̘̱͕̻͙͉̗̍͌̈́̈̋̎͆́ ̸̛̤̿͊̏̋͊̎̓̎͠͠͠͝͝r̷̛̖̮̈̀͊̽͑̃̌̅͆̓͘̕e̶̺̲̘̰̥̥͚͌̋́̑͒͐̏̓͌̉̚͝͝f̸̨̛͖͔͍̹̭̝͚̎̌̒͛̃̕͘ų̵̛̬͉͙͚͖̯̹̱̙̫͎̼̬̘͕̅͋̒̂̄̄͌̎̋̈͛͗̓̂͘̕͜ͅs̵̢̛̛̯͇̞͈̅̏͆̆̎̊̓͝͠ͅê̴̛̲̟͈̙͉̦̟̯͎͓̫̈́̏̂̔́̐̓̕ͅd̴̡̧̡̩͓͔͙̣̬̜̜̝͈̫̱̬͎̒̇̔͝


	16. No One Else Can See ((Flowerfell Crossover Part Two))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally eats supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't mean to put this on hiatus! D: I got busy with my comic series and revamping it. I hope this chapter makes up for it, however! I'm sorry it's short too; it just has a lot of stuff happening at once.
> 
> WARNINGS -- Mention of past torture, past bodily harm, past attempted suicide, past physical abuse, and past verbal abuse.

_ “He tripped over a toolkit,” Sans finished, tears streaming down his skull. When he ‘opened’ his eyes, his right was out whilst his left held a fireball of blues and oranges. “ _ **J u s t   h o w d o   y o u k n o w   t h a t s t o r y?** _ ” _

“Ever since the party after I got out of the hospital, I’ve been seeing a skeleton about as tall as Papyrus, but with cracks in his skull and holes in his hands. Usually he… disappears before I can talk to him.”

“Usually?”

“Earlier, before we came, I… managed to get that story from him. He said he was your father, and wanted to thank me for ‘taking care’ of you two.” She kept her eyes trailed down.

“So he’s alive…? But the void would’ve killed him instantly…” she heard the skeleton murmur.

“He said that when he fell, he was erased from time and space.”

“No, he wouldn’t’ve been erased. Scattered, maybe.” He mumbled. “I… I need to talk to Alphys about this. She remembers him.” He left her confused on the side of the dance floor, Undyne coming up to her a second later.

“What’s got him in a mess?” she asked, tone quiet.

“I… I don’t know. A bunch of scientific mumbo-jumbo.” she replied in the same tone.

* * *

The next few days were a blur, but the most notable day was when “Red” finally agreed to go to supper with the font brothers. He had been nervous and sweating as she unlocked the door, food tray in hand. It was only thanks to numerous lessons from both Papyrus and Mettaton that she was finally able to make edible monster food… and vice versa for them and human food.

“Papyrus, Sans, we’re here!” she called out, carefully shrugged out of her purse and jacket and hanging them up. “We have a guest too!” There was thunderous footsteps as Red closed the door behind him, fear in his sockets. “Are you ok?” she asked quietly. “We don’t have to do this?”

“ _ Friend Wren! _ ” Papyrus’s happy, if loud, voice cried out, and she almost lost her grip on the dish as she was pulled into a long hug that had her feet off the floor.

“Hi Paps,” she said, ribs twinging a little. “Can you put me down please?” The tall skeletal monster nodded, gently setting you down before turning and grinning at his second guest.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Sans’s clone! I am The Great Papyrus, Lieutenant of the Royal Guard!” He even did a little pose that had Wren giggle slightly.

“He helped guard me while I was in the hospital,” she told Red, who was staring at Papyrus almost in a dumbfounded way. “C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen. Are we having spaghetti tonight Paps?”

“Actually,” he looked nervous, ringing his hands like that. “I attempted to make something you did, a while back. I believe I did it correctly…”

“I’m sure it tastes wonderful,” She grinned up at him, though she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Following him into the kitchen, she took a moment to stare at the tall sink. “Papyrus… why is the sink taller than you?”

“Toby likes it,” he shrugged, opening the doors to reveal…

A fluffy white pomeranian? She blinked a few times before smiling. “His name is Toby?”

“Truthfully,” Sans’s voice said from the doorway. “He’s the Annoying Dog. He’s bunking with us while Undyne and the Snowden squad are out training.” The, uh, dog monster looked up and yipped at her before going back to chewing on the bone, the door slamming shut a second later.

“I see... “ She grinned at her friends. “Anyways, this is, uh…”

“Red. It’s easier,” the sharp-edged skeleton cut in.

* * *

Three hours later found the four laughing over a game of Life and sharing stories. “I have one!” She said as she placed a second pink peg behind the passenger of her car. “One time, when Frisk was five, we went to the beach. They came back with an octopus on their arm, and the thing didn’t want to come off! They were freaked out at first, but after we got it back in the water, it was all they could talk about.” She placed a hand on her cheek and sighed wistfully.

“Why don’t you two hangout anymore?” Red asked nonchalantly.

“Because the last time I saw them, I was tortured into…” she trailed off and shook her head. “They think I’m dead, and it’s best that it stays this way.”

“Even if it hurts you?” At his question, her eyes closed. She could remember the night Frisk went missing all to clearly. It had been the same day she had found out… it didn’t matter anymore. The past was the past, and her time with Frisk was just that:  _ the past _ .

“Even if it hurts me,” she murmured, grabbing her life tile and ending her turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This, by far, is probably one, if not THE, most darkest fic I have written yet.
> 
> That being said, there is a reason as to why I'm writing this. I've suffered from severe depression for as long as I can remember, and playing Undertale helped me, if only for a little while. I've gained close friends shortly after that, and it's only thanks to them that I'm still able to write. That doesn't mean that I'm cured, however. This is something I'm doing to help show what it's like, in a sense, to have this feeling of depression always over you.
> 
> Let's start the real fight against depression, yeah?


End file.
